


Never

by madsmeetsmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Miscommunication, Omega Castiel, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Roommates, True Mates, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/pseuds/madsmeetsmisha
Summary: Castiel hated Dean Winchester from the very bottom of his heart. He was the most arrogant alpha he'd ever met. Everyone else on the campus looked at him like he hung the moon. It was pathetic! And Dean fucking Winchester knew, no he expected that everyone loved him. Of course! The guy was hot with his disgustingly beautiful green eyes, his freckles and a body to die for. And soon the alpha would be Castiel's new roommate. This was going to become a very long year...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please notice that English is not my first language. There might be a lot of mistakes. Sorry! But I hope you will enjoy it anyway  
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos. ^_^

***Cas***

 

When Castiel looked at the sheet of paper the secretary had handed him, he couldn`t believe it. But there it was in black and white.

 **Dorm** : 207  
**Roommate** : Dean Winchester

This must be a bad joke!  
Castiel hated the guy from the very bottom of his heart. He was the most arrogant alpha he'd ever met.  
Okay, he didn’t know the alpha in person. They never talked, but Castiel knew Dean Winchester by sight.  
To be honest that was enough. Everyone else on the campus looked at him like he hanged the moon.  
It was pathetic!  
And Dean fucking Winchester knew, no he expected that everyone loved him.

Of course! The guy was hot with his disgustingly beautiful green eyes, his freckles and a body to die for.  
And according to the gossip, Castiel had heard Dean wasn’t fussy about who he took home.  
And this smug idiot should become his new roommate? No way!

Was it even legal to put an alpha and an omega together in a room?  
Certainly not! Castiel turned around to enter the secretary's office again, but…  
Okay, he might have lied about his second gender a little bit. Male omegas were extremely rare and Cas was sick of being a curiosity.  
Especially an unmated curiosity.  
Fuck!  
He knew that they sometimes put together alphas and betas if there was really no other option.  
There was nothing he could do about it. If he complained everyone would know.  
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!  
This was going to be a long year!  
With a deep sigh, he returned to his car to drive to the dorms.

Castiel opened the door to his new room trying to balance the moving box and his bag in one hand.  
He entered the room and… there he was.  
The self- proclaimed god of flirtation on the campus was sitting on one of the beds in all his glory.

Yeah!

Dean Winchester with his horrible handsome face. Why had this douche to be so damn attractive? Not to mention his scent. T  
his wasn’t fair. What had Castiel done to the world to deserve this?  
As soon as Dean recognized him he put on his typical winning smile.  
Oh God! This would be a very very long year.

“Hey, you must be Cas! I am your new roommate Dean Winchester.”  
As if Dean Winchester had to introduce himself. And what about this stupid nickname?  
“I know who you are. And my name is Castiel, not Cas!” He answered as cold as possible.  
“Nah, I’ll call you Cas. Castiel is such a mouth full.”

Castiel decided to ignore him and put his things on the other bed.  
“The left side of the wardrobe is yours. I occupied the desk at the window. I hope this is okay.”  
Castiel started to put his stuff away.

“Gabriel told me you might appear a little bit formal at first but I think we will get along very well soon.”  
Dean seemed to be very pleased.  
“You know my cousin?” Castiel groaned.  
Oh, God! Could this get worse!

Dean laughed.  
“Yeah, of course. He is in one of my engineering courses. Gabriel told me that you need to get laid badly.”  
“He…what?” Castiel made a mental note to kill his cousin next time.  
“We made a bet for how long it will take me to get into your pants.”  
“WHAT!” Castiel knew that his voice sounded piercing but he couldn’t help it.

“At first I was not very fond of the idea because you seemed to be a dull nerd.  
But I have to admit that I changed my mind now that we met.Okay, you are a little bit nerdy with your glasses,  
the white shirt and the trench coat, but you are also very hot …”

Deans eyes wandered across Castiel's body.  
Did he … did he check him out?

“STOP! Are you insane? Why for fuck's sake should I be interested in you? You are nothing more than a cocky jerk with an exaggerated libido.”  
Dean was winking at him.

DEAN FUCKING WINCHESTER WAS WINKING AT HIM!

“Challenge accepted, Cas.”  
Cas nodded his head in disbelieve.

“Have fun then, Winchester. You will have a tough time with it.”  
Dean laughed out loud.  
“I really really like you, Castiel Novak. This year will be very much fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you like the second part of my little ABO. Please tell me what you think.^_^

***Cas***

 

Castiel was able to get a taste of what it meant when Dean tried to get into someone’s pants the next days.  
Somehow the Alpha seemed to be uncomfortable with wearing shirts. As soon as he was back at their dorm,  
he always dismissed his annoying clothes and run around shirtless, only wearing sweatpants.  
After he showered it always took such a long time until he finally changed into something, so he literally just wore a towel, wrapped loosely around his hips.  
Did the alpha really think he could seduce Cas with that? WTF? Did shit like that work normally?

“Can you please put on a shirt?”  
Dean only chuckled, at the other’s request and Cas noticed the jubilant glint in his eyes.  
“Why? Don’t say you don’t enjoy the view?”

Cas sighed in frustration, putting his pen away. He was currently sitting at his desk, trying to get some work done.  
But considering that a half-naked Dean was running around, this task was rather hard.  
Even though Cas hated himself for it he wasn’t able to resist to glance at the other from time to time. Getting impatient Cas fixed his glasses.

“I know it’s difficult for you to accept, but I can resist you. I’m really curious how you even earned your fame. How can this work?”  
Dean got up from his bed, an evil smirk playing on his lips when he approached Cas.  
He was way too close for Castiel’s liking when he leaned down to the omega. Cas was able to keep a whine from escaping his lips.  
The alpha’s scent surely was something. Even with the scent blockers he could smell him enough to be affected. Damn it!  
If he didn’t watch out, this would get out of hand and escalate quickly. But he wouldn’t give the other the satisfaction to be his number 3500 of seduced idiots.  
Never!  
Dean was very close now, Cas could even feel the puff on his cheek. Instinctively Cas held his breath.

“We both know that you can’t resist me forever, Cas. So how about we cut all this and come to the fun part. I’m sure we both can use this to our advantage. I would even give you a part of the money from the bet with Gabriel. What do you think?”  
To make his statement even clearer, the alpha leaned down, slowly tracing Castiel’s scent gland with his tongue.  
“Oh, God. You smell fucking good. Why didn’t I notice before.”

Dean didn’t stop to place kisses on the other’s neck and gently bit down on the skin, where he would mark him for a mating bite. Cas automatically tilted his head to give the other more access, totally against everything he had promised himself. He wanted Dean to bite him. His body was literally screaming for it.  
“Alpha…” A small moan escaped Cas lips.

At first, he didn’t know what happened and why his roommate suddenly tensed and quickly pulled away, as if he had burned himself.  
Dean stared at him with wide eyes, the fear obvious in them.  
“Fuck! Cas! You…you are an Omega! Fuck, fuck, fuck! How is this even possible?”  
Cas wasn’t sure what he hated the most about this situation. That Dean knew his secret now, that he reacted that way to the alpha or that Dean rejected him.  
Shit!  
Having Dean Winchester as a dorm mate truly was the worst thing that had ever happened to Cas.  
“Dean…I…”  
“When did you plan on telling me, before or after we slept together and I accidentally bit you?”  
“I NEVER PLANNED ON SLEEPING WITH YOU, WINCHESTER!”  
“Sure. That’s the impression I had too when you were literally begging me to bite you. Fuck! I would have nearly done it!”

Cas was getting angrier with every minute.  
”No one asked you to suddenly lick my scent glands.”  
“But you also didn’t stop me!”  
They stared at each other the anger obvious in their gazes.  
Suddenly Dean seemed to realize that he was shirtless. Quickly he went back to his bed to put on a t-shirt.

“What are we doing now? Cas wanted to know. “Will you tell anyone?”  
Dean sat down on his bed, brushing a hand through his hair, hesitating before answering.  
“Why are you even pretending to be a beta? Omegas are allowed to study too. I don’t get it.”  
Cas could only laugh dryly.  
“How many male Omegas do you know, Dean?”  
“Besides you, none. Why are you asking? Male omegas are really rare and….oh. I see.”  
“Exactly. I’m sick of being treated differently, I just want to be a normal human. Looks like luck isn’t on my side with this. So I’m also going to be the attraction of this campus, I…”  
“No, you won’t! Cas, I …I won’t tell anyone. Of course, it will affect my reputation, when I have to admit to Gabe, that I can’t seduce you, but I’ll get over it. I’d never do it with an omega… Never.”  
“Thank you!” Cas smiled relieved.

He had the feeling of finally getting to know the real Dean. Maybe the alpha wasn’t as bad as he always thought.  
“We could also just say we did it and then split the money. What do you say?” Dean smirked.  
Cas sighed. Or maybe Dean was exactly how the omega had thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! I finished my other Destiel story. Now I have more time to write this one. Please don't forget that English is not my first language and this is not beta read. Please consider leaving kudos or comments. ^-^

***Cas***

 

Dean stopped with any intentions he had towards Cas immediately after he found out about Cas’ second gender. No seductive looks, no shirtless moments, no sexual innuendoes. Cas felt as if he suddenly had a completely new roommate. Dean started to be a real gentleman, polite, courteous but also reserved. With all his will Cas tried to persuade himself that this was a good change. But no matter what it didn’t work. He wasn’t sure why, but somehow he always felt hurt, when Dean flirted with someone else than him.

Of course, Cas knew that this thought was crazy, but he couldn’t do anything against them. Because he and Dean both attended the basic course together, they would only see each other there. Cas was able to find new friends pretty fast. Most of the time he spent his time with Charlie, Meg, Kevin or Ash. Charlie and Ash studied IT as well, while Kevin was more interested in dead languages, like Latin and ancient Greek. Meg studied economy. In his old high school, he would have never been able to do that. He would be treated like a maniac or they would just try to get in his pants. The only friend he had around that time was Balthazar. To his bad, he wasn’t accepted to the same college and so he had to get here alone. Balthazar hadn’t been fond of Cas’ idea to pretend to be a beta, but apparently, it’s the best one Cas ever had. It wasn’t like people were totally ignoring him now. He has been hit on quite often, but it wasn’t because they especially wanted a male Omega. All in all, he felt good with the decision to hide his second gender.

He was just entering the cafeteria, about to sit with his friends and to his surprise, no one really paid attention to him. No one looked at him with disgust or hunger vivid in their eyes. With a smile on his lips, he quickly sat down next to Charlie. Ash and Kevin arrived a few minutes later.  
“You guys going to the party tonight?” Ash asked them.

“Are we invited?” Cas asked, confused when the other’s only laughed at him.

“Clarence, sweety, this isn’t high school anymore. Of course, everyone who wants is allowed to attend. It’s a frat party.“

Cas had no clue why Meg would always call him Clarence or use other nicknames. She never used such names for their other friends.  
“Okay.” He mumbled. „So are you guys going?“

„Yes.“ Was everyone's quick answer.

„You should come with us. We don’t want to disappoint Dean Mr Handsome Winchester.“ Charlie giggled and places a kiss on his cheek, again the Omega didn’t know what she was talking about.  
Dean? What was she trying to say?

“What the hell do you mean?”

“Oh come on honey! There is no way you could have missed the way he always looks at you. I have the feeling he has no time to eat because he is always watching you.” Charlie smirked at him.

“Seriously? What the fuck are you talking about? Dean wanted to get into my pants at first, but not anymore. I’m sure that he isn’t interested in me anymore. More than sure. I know it!” Dean’s words were still vivid in his mind.

>I’d never do it with an omega… Never<

„Yeah, that fits with my deductions. At first, he seemed more flirty but now he is only looking at you the whole time.“ Charlie said.

“Charlie is right. He looks at you like you’re a treasure or something.” Meg agreed.

Oh! Now Cas was able to understand. Of course, Dean didn’t want him, but he definitely wanted to know how the freaky male omega acted. He was studying him. Like he was a laboratory rat.  
When Cas arrived at their dorm later, Dean wasn’t there yet. Relived the Omega decided to take a shower and then get ready for the party. Not caring he threw his clothes on his bed, getting himself a fresh white t-shirt, boxers and tight black jeans. He knew that there was plenty of time so he didn’t hurry with showering. Afterwards, he carefully rubbed the scentblocker over his skin, before getting dressed. Happily humming he left the bathroom, just to come face to face with a certain Alpha. Dean was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed, looking angrily at Cas.

"Are you finally done! Nice! Then let's make one thing straight. This is our common room. I don’t wanna smell any happy alpha scent when I come home. If you want to screw around you have to go somewhere else. "

"Wha ... Dean what the fuck are you talking about. I did not ... "

"Stop lying! Even though I can’t smell your Omega scent because you are wearing scentblockers I smell Alpha arousal in every corner of this room. So stop denying it. "

Alpha arousal?  
The only alpha Cas had to deal with that day was Charlie, who was by no means interested in Cas. She was interested in alphas, female alphas, especially Dorothee Baum. So it was impossible that ...  
Oh God! Shit!  
She did it on purpose!  
She was thinking about Dorothee and now Cas remembered that she hugged him several times. Fuck! How could he not recognize?  
But Cas had no idea why she did it and why the heck did Dean care? Was this some Alpha territory thing?

"Dean Winchester, this is none of your business. I can screw whoever I want. "

Dean came dangerously close. His eyes were black and Cas imagined that a red ring formed around his pupils. Wow! So this was really an Alpha thing.

"Oh no, little Omega! You can’t, because you are mi ... you are my roommate and... "

"Fuck you, Dean Winchester! You can’t decide what I do. And don’t you dare to blackmail me because you know my secret."

Cas couldn’t believe it! What was going on? Why did Charlie mark him with her Alpha scent and why for heaven’s sake was Dean behaving so pissed?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is still Cas POV, but the next will be Dean's POV. I promise ^-^

***Cas***

 

When Cas arrived at the party, he was very nervous. He had arranged to meet Charlie a few blocks away so he wouldn’t have to enter the house alone. Now he saw her standing at the corner, waving at him.

"Hey, Cas!" She greeted and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nervous?" She wanted to know when she watched him closely.

"Yes, terribly," Cas admitted with a small smile.

Charlie locked their arms and urged him towards the party.  
"You'll see it's fun. However, you will not be able to save yourself from ambiguous offers, as hot as you look today. "

Cas didn’t believe she was right. When he had presented as an omega, he really couldn’t save himself from offers of horny Alphas. Everyone wanted to try a male Omega. It had taken some time before he realized that this was not about himself but only about the rarity of his second gender. But he couldn’t imagine that he would get much attention as a beta.  
"I doubt it," he replied.

Charlie laughed.  
"Just wait and see, Cas."

"By the way. Why did you do that today?" Cas asked as they were almost at their destination.

"Did what?"

"... showered me with your Alpha scent?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cas didn’t believe her innocent expression for one second.

"Dean got angry. He said he didn’t want to smell Alpha arousal in our room. "

Charlie grinned contentedly and Cas guessed what she had in mind.  
"Stop it, Charlie. There will never be anything between Dean and me. I have no desire for a one night stand and Dean Winchester does not seem to be capable of more. "

"That means you would like more?"

"What? No ... I didn’t say that, I ... "

At that moment they reached the front door, which was surprisingly opened by Gabriel.  
"Hey, little cousin! I never imagined to meet you at a party. College life seems to be good for you. And who is your adorable companion? "

"Oh, that's Charlie, a friend of mine. Charlie, this is my crazy cousin Gabriel. "

Grinning, Gabriel shook her hand.  
"Oh, I am sure Dean will not like that you are here with an Alpha. Does he know that she is only a good friend?" his Cousin wanted to know.

Cas rolled his eyes annoyed.  
"It’s none of his business. I know about your bet. And you've already won, believe me. "

"I knew I can rely on you little Cousin. After all, you bring me fifty bucks. But still, the bet is not won. You have to stay strong until Thanksgiving. "Gabriel replied.

"Why does everyone think Dean Winchester is irresistible?" Cas complained.

"Come on Cas. Even you must have recognized that he is damn hot! "

Oh yes, he had recognized that the Alpha was hot. He was so disgustingly attractive and his scent was so intoxicating that Cas nearly let Dean bite him. He still blushed at the thought.  
Gabriel grinned maliciously.  
"Dean is already here by the way ."

Oh, Lord! Could his stupid heart just stop beating so fast? Please! What did he do to the universe to deserve being attracted to the biggest player of the whole campus?  
" Come on Cas. We need something to drink.” Charlie took Cas by the hand and pulled him with her.

Although the house was already crowded with people, Cas saw Dean immediately. It was as if they were both the opposite poles of a magnet. He stood in a corner and talked to a pretty black-haired beta girl. She flirted with him shamelessly. An inexplicable but all the more violent anger rose in Cas. It was crazy, but he had to take all his willpower not to pull Dean away from her. His inner omega screamed.

What the hell…?

He was taking suppressants. He shouldn't feel any inner omega at all. Damn it!  
He forced his eyes away from the couple and followed Charlie into the kitchen. He urgently needed something to drink.  
After the third beer, he felt a little better. Charlie had disappeared with Dorothee after a while and Cas was leaning against a wall with the fourth bottle of beer, watching the crowd. He tried not to look at Dean and the black-haired and failed. Of course, he failed. It was impossible for him not to look. Secretly Cas wondered that the two were still just talking. Her signals were clear and Dean wasn’t famous for taking it slow.

"I think you're not the only one who wonders what’s going on with Dean Winchester. I have seen him at many parties. Most of the time he was sitting in a corner making out, or he disappeared in one of the upper rooms with his squeeze. "

Startled, Cas looked at the girl who had joined him. She was pretty. Big blue eyes, brown hair and the scent of an unmated alpha. In another life, he would have been attracted to her.  
"Hey. I am Hannah. I've never seen you at one of these parties. "

"I am Castiel. Usually, I'm not a party animal but a friend forced me to come. Now she is flirting with her crush and I am all alone, watching Dean Winchester and his new flame. Pathetic, isn’t it?  
My other friends are somewhere here but I don’t see them.”

Hanna smiled knowingly and glanced at Dean.  
"Are you one of his ex-lovers, or are you about to become one of his future conquests?" She asked bluntly.

Cas laughed about her boldness.  
"Neither! He is my roommate. That's all."

Hannah raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
"And he hasn’t tried to seduce you? I can’t believe that. You have to be exactly his type. Dark hair, blue eyes, a beta. Exactly what he usually wants. "

Only that I'm not a beta and Dean claimed he never wants to be involved with Omegas, Cas thought.  
"Maybe he doesn’t want to get involved with his roommate. That could eventually lead to unwanted complications. "

"Yes, you are right. That would be possible. Anyway. Do you feel like going outside for a while? I need some fresh air. "She asked.

Castiel nodded in agreement. Why not? He certainly didn’t feel well watching his roommate flirting.  
Together they left the crowded house. It was good to breathe fresh air and Hannah was really nice.  
Talking to her was easy. While their conversation, they must have gotten closer, because without Cas noticing, her face was suddenly only a few inches away, and when she suddenly closed the gap between them and Cas felt the pressure of her lips on his, it took him by surprise. How did that happen?  
His inner omega recoiled even before Cas could react. Hadn’t he used scent blockers, she would be able to smell his rejection at least now. Castiel was about to gently pull away when he heard a furious growl behind him.  
Hannah was startled by surprise. You could tell she was a bit scared of Dean. The omega couldn’t blame her. Dean looked dangerously angry.

"Dean! What the hell is this? "

Cas was completely confused. Why again this Alpha-attitude and why on earth did Cas feel guilty? He needed all his willpower not to go to Dean and calm him down. What the heck...?

"Winchester! You behave as if I had invaded your territory. But if you haven’t smelled it yet. Castiel is a beta. Alphas don’t fight for betas. "

A look at Dean's red eyes was enough to show Cas that it was about to happen. Fuck! Although there were a thousand questions in Castiel's head, he knew he had to act immediately. If Dean really wanted to fight with Hannah, the whole campus would know about his second gender.

"Of course, alphas are not fighting for betas. That would be ridiculous. Please excuse us, Hannah. I think I'd rather bring Dean home. He just drank too much. "

The prospect of Cas going home with him seemed to calm the Alpha at least a little. His aggressive posture eased a bit and he let himself be dragged away from the other Alpha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is the first part of dean's POV. I hope you like it ^-^

***Dean***

Although Dean had a hard time saying goodbye to his brother, he was happy to be on the campus again.  
Sam had lived a growth spurt this summer. He was almost bigger than Dean even though his little brother was only sixteen.  
Sam had not even presented yet. Dean and his father suspected that Sam would become a beta.  
That was okay. Fortunately, John Winchester didn’t care which first or second gender his children had.  
He himself was an alpha just like Dean, but Mary Winchester was an omega. Dean could still remember his mother. She was beautiful, with blond long hair, a wonderful scent and a beautiful voice. Every evening she sang to him and later also to Sam. When Sam was one year old, a fire broke out in her house and she was killed. Sam's cot was already in the common children's room at this time. When Dean woke up to the shrill sound of the smoke alarm in the lobby, the bedroom was already on fire.  
Dean was only five years old at that time but thank God he understood the seriousness of the situation. He grabbed his brother and ran outside. When he noticed that his mother was not in front of the house, he wanted to run inside again to get her. Maybe she was still sleeping, he thought. But neighbours held him back.

Much later, he learned that his mother was probably already dead by the time. The fire started in the bedroom.  
The reason was a broken cable. Due to unfortunate circumstances, the smoke detector in the bedroom didn’t work properly. John Winchester who was working on this tragic night never recovered from the death of his wife. Of course, for his sons, he tried to be strong, but he did not really succeed. When Dean was ten years old, John even managed to successfully fight his alcohol addiction. After that, things got a little better, but John Winchester was never the same. He was a broken man.  
Dean remembered exactly one conversation when he was sixteen. He was in love for the first time in his life. Amanda Heckerling was an omega and her parents didn’t want her daughter to be together with Dean. The whole thing ended with Amanda withdrawing from him more and more, leaving Dean heartbroken. He could still remember his father's words when he found him crying in his room.

"Boy, you only have two options in life. Either you try to restrain your feelings and no one can hurt you anymore. Or you don’t. But then there will always be a chance of getting hurt. But you should always know that the heartbreak you feel now is nothing compared to emptiness you feel when you lose your true mate. When I lost your mother… If I hadn’t to look after you and your brother I don’t know…. "

His father didn’t finish the sentence then, but Dean knew what he wanted to say. At that time, Dean decided to take the first path.  
No feelings!  
In order to be completely sure not to fall for a true mate he refused to get in touch with omegas at all, only betas, sometimes alphas, but never again omegas. He went to the secretary to pick up the key to his new room. Crowley his former roommate finished college so he would get someone new. Donna, the secretary grinned at him. A plate with two gorgeous looking doughnuts stood in front of her. "Hey, Dean. How were your holidays?" she asked friendly. With relish, she bit into one of the sweet bakeries. Dean had to laugh, her whole mouth was full of sugar. Grinning, she wiped it away and handed Dean the keys and the note with the room number and the name of his new roommate.

 **Dorm** : 207  
**Roommate** : Castiel Novak

“I hope you don’t mind. Your new fellow is a beta. There was no other option.” Donna mumbled with her mouth full.

Dean didn’t mind at all

"No, it’s okay, thanks, Donna. "Dean said and waved her goodbye.

Dean decided to visit Benny first. His best friend lived on the fourth floor. He shared the room with Gabriel Novak, a small and rather naughty beta. Gabe was a year above him but they had one class together. He was a funny guy with an addiction to sweets and a love live similar to Deans. Maybe that's why they got along so well. Gabriel was certainly someone with whom you could have a lot of fun. Only then did Dean realize that he had the same last name as his new roommate. Maybe they were related. About two minutes later Benny was flinging his arms around Dean.

"Dean! Nice to see you again, Buddy! "

Gabe was already in the room.

"Dean-o! All betas on campus are breathing out a sigh of relief that you're back. "He said with a wink.

"Haha, very funny. Nice to see you again too, idiot! By the way, do you have a brother? "Dean wanted to know.

"No, I'm an only child. I think my parents wouldn’t have been able to survive more than one of my type. Why do you ask?"

"My new roommate has the same last name as you. But that has to be just a coincidence ..."

"What? Do you mean Cassy? My cousin is your new roommate? "

Dean had never seen Gabriel so surprised and somehow ... shocked at the same time.

"Yeah, Castiel Novak."

Dean showed Benny's roommate the note. Gabriel shook his head in disbelief.

"Excuse me. I have to make a call. I’m right back."

It took some time until the beta came back.

"Everything alright?" Benny wanted to know.

"Yes. Everything ok. "Gabe grinned.

"What’s your cousin like? Do you think I will have fun with him? "

"Oh my god, Dean-o. You have no idea. Castiel is the opposite of fun. He takes everything very seriously. "Gabe responded.

"Oh, I'm sure Dean will change that very quickly, won’t you? "Benny grinned knowingly.

"No, in this case even the great Dean Winchester will have a tough time with it. There is no chance to have Dean’s kind of fun with my cousin. Believe me. "

Dean frowned. "Maybe I don’t want to have this kind of fun with him."

"Oh, you will want, Dean-o. My cousin is exactly your type."

"We'll see that later," Dean answered.

 He was surprised that it bothered him that Gabriel thought he would not be able to seduce this Castiel.

"Although I know you otherwise you always get what you want Dean-o, I bet my left ass cheek that you will not succeed this time. Not with Castiel."

"Okay, I'll take the bet." Dean stared at him defiantly.

"You really want to bet that you manage to seduce my little cousin? Dean-o, Dean-o. It will take a bad end with you. But okay. Of course, I’ll accept the bet. If you manage to seduce my cousin until Thanksgiving, you'll get fifty bucks. "

Dean laughed. "Easy money! However, I'll have a look at him first. Just because you think he's my type doesn’t mean he really is. I'll write to you as soon as I meet him. "

"Agreed. I am sure you will fail, but it’s ok if not. It is past time for him to get laid."

Gabriel held out his hand and Dean took it to seal the bet.

"Oh god, boys. You're really crazy. "Benny laughed.

 

"Hey, you must be Cas! I'm your new roommate, Dean Winchester. "

Dean met Gabriel's cousin about an hour later at their dorm. Gabriel was so right. Castiel was extremely hot. He looked irresistible with his nerd glasses and scruffy hair. It would be a pleasure for Dean to win the bet.

"I know who you are. And my name is Castiel, not Cas! "The other boy answered.

Ah, Dean now understood why Gabriel said he had no chance. He had not expected that much rejection. Cas was playing hard to get.

"Nah, I'll call you Cas. Castiel is such a mouth full. "

Castiel decided to ignore him and put his things on the other bed.

"The left side of the wardrobe is yours. I occupied the desk at the window. I hope this is okay. "Dean explained.

Maybe he should try to have a neutral conversation at first. Castiel starts to put his stuff away, ignoring him as much as possible. Okay, this was not the right way. He had to play with open cards.

“Gabriel told me you might appear a little bit formal at first but I think we will get along very well soon.” Dean grinned.

“You know my cousin?” Castiel groaned.

Oh God! This guy was adorable! 

"Yeah, of course. He is in one of my engineering courses. Gabriel told me that you need to get laid badly. "

"Hu ... what?"

Was he blushing? Maybe he was a virgin. Although, Dean couldn’t really imagine, because come on… This guy was really hot!

“We made a bet for how long it will take me to get into your pants.”

"WHAT!"

Definitive a virgin! Cute! This was going to be so much fun!


	6. Chapter 6

***Dean***

“Can you please put on a shirt?”

Dean heard the annoyance in Cas’ voice. Ha! So the Beta was affected, at least a little bit. Dean didn’t leave him as cold as he always let him think. For the last few weeks, the Alpha had been unsuccessfully trying to seduce Cas. Dean didn’t think he was irresistible, but he had to admit that it had never happened to him before, that someone didn’t even react. It annoyed him not just because of the bet.

“Why? Don’t say you don’t enjoy the view?”

He joked while posing demonstratively in front of Cas’ desk to bring him even more out of his shell. Cas rolled his eyes.

“I know it’s difficult for you to accept, but I can resist you. I’m really curious how you even earned your fame. How can this work?”

Was it weird that the other boy’s refusal turned him on even more? Of course, it was! But Dean couldn’t help it. The more his roommate resisted, the more Dean wanted him. He could still convince himself that this was only because of the bet with Gabe, but he knew the truth.

>Fuck, Winchester pull your shit together<, he reminded himself.

“We both know that you can’t resist me forever, Cas. So how about we cut all this and come to the fun part. I’m sure we both can use this to our advantage. I would even give you a part of the money from the bet with Gabriel. What do you think?”

He had no choice but to continue playing his role. At last, until he knew what the hell was wrong with him.  
Dean Winchester didn’t do feelings!  
To make his statement even clearer, he leaned down, slowly tracing Castiel’s scent gland with his tongue. It was a bold move but Dean was getting a little impatient here. Something sweet filled his nostrils. It was a mixture of lemongrass and the smell of salty seaside. Amazing!

“Oh, God. You smell so fucking good. Why didn’t I notice before.”

He felt Cas inhaling sharply. Jesus! If this wasn’t a turn on!  
Dean wasn’t able to stop himself from placing kisses on the other boy’s neck and gently bit down on the skin, where he would mark him for a mating bite. It took all his willpower not to bite Cas right now and mark him as his mate.  
Instead, he sucked at the warm skin. When Cas automatically tilted his head to give better access, Dean nearly lost it.

“Alpha…” A small moan escaped Cas lips.

What the….?  
Jesus fucking Christ, Cas wasn’t a beta. He was an omega! An omega with the most amazing smell ever.  
His inner Alpha was screaming: Mine! Mine!  
But even if he wanted nothing more than to take everything Cas was willing to give, he was scared to death at the thought. This wouldn’t be a normal hook up. It would be so much more. He knew he would end up mated to this gorgeous Omega. But this was the problem.  
Dean never wanted to end up like his father. Completely broken because of the loss of his mate. When Dean’s mother died, his father basically died too. He never wanted to be emotionally attached to anyone like that. Never!  
Completely shocked, he stepped back and stared at Cas with wide eyes. He knew that his roommate would see the fear in his eyes.

“Fuck! Cas! You…you are an Omega! Fuck, fuck, fuck! How is this even possible?”

“Dean…I…”

Cas looked embarrassed and …hurt. Why the fuck did he look hurt?  
And why did everything in him want to kiss away that wounded expression on the Omegas face? Desperately Dean drove his hand through his hair. The sooner he got rid of those unwanted feelings, the better.

“When did you plan on telling me, before or after we slept together and I accidentally bit you?” He said angrily.

“I NEVER PLANNED ON SLEEPING WITH YOU, WINCHESTER!”

Cas all but yelled at him. The Omega was even more adorable when he was angry.  
Fuck! He was so screwed!  
>Wichester! Get your shit together!< He warned himself.

“Sure. That’s the impression I had too when you were literally begging me to bite you. Fuck! I would have nearly done it!”

And the worst thing about it was that he still wanted to. Fuck!

”No one asked you to suddenly lick my scent glands.” Castiel's voice was cold as ice now.

Oh God! His roommate was so right. He overstepped any and all boundaries. But he never would admit it.

“But you also didn’t stop me!”

Why the heck wasn’t he able to just apologize?  
Cas looked down at his hands. Dean could see his cheeks blushing.  
His heart skipped a beat. He looked adorable.

Suddenly Dean realized that he was shirtless. He was standing half-naked in a room with an Omega whose scent was driving him crazy even if he used scent blockers. This was not the best idea. Quickly he went back to his bed to put on a t-shirt.  
Cas sighed deeply, his shoulders sank.

“What are we doing now? Cas wanted to know. “Will you tell anyone?”

No! Of course not! What did he think?

“Why are you even pretending to be a beta? Omegas are allowed to study too. I don’t get it.”

Cas could only laugh dryly.

“How many male Omegas do you know, Dean?”

“Besides you, none. Why are you asking? Male omegas are really rare and….oh. I see.”

“Exactly. I’m sick of being treated differently, I just want to be a normal human. Looks like luck isn’t on my side with this. So I’m also going to be the attraction of this campus, I…”

What? No! Dean would never do anything to make Cas feel uncomfortable.

“No, you won’t! Cas, I …I won’t tell anyone. Of course, it will affect my reputation, when I have to admit to Gabe, that I can’t seduce you, but I’ll get over it.”

Dean winked at Cas to ease the atmosphere.  
Cas still looked worried. Was he afraid that Dean would take advantage of the situation?

“I’d never do it with an omega… Never.” Dean quickly promised.

“Thank you!” Cas said.

Dean shouldn’t feel bad because of the Omegas relieved smile. No, he definitely shouldn’t!  
It would be best to act as normal as possible.

“We could also just say we did it and then split the money. What do you say?”

Dean smirked at Cas’ disbelieving facial expression.  
Somehow he would survive this year. He had to.


	7. Chapter 7

***Dean***

Dean stopped with any intentions he had towards Cas immediately after he found out about Cas’ second gender. At least that's how he tried to make it look like. No seductive looks, no shirtless moments, no sexual innuendoes.  
The only problem was that his inner alpha wasn't on board with the whole idea. He was able to smell Cas scent anywhere in their dorm, despite the scent blockers.  
Of course, he couldn't spot any of Cas moods. The blockers prevented this well enough, but the smell of lemongrass and Ocean was always slightly in the air. It drove Dean crazy.  
Cas didn't seem to have any problems with Dean not getting too close to him any more. On the contrary. He seemed happy. He made friends. Especially with a very pretty redheaded alpha girl. Dean tried not to be jealous. He really tried, but he failed.

He just wanted to avoid Cas on the campus and pay as little attention as possible. Cas presence in their dorm alone drove him mad enough.  
But his roommate was suddenly everywhere and Dean had no chance to ignore him.  
Of course, the redhead caught him staring at the Omega a few times.  
Oh, God, it was pathetic. He was pathetic!  
Maybe he should get laid again.  
Ever since Cas and he moved in together, he'd practically lived like a monk. Only without all the prayers. This couldn't be healthy.  
Her name was Cassie, she was beautiful and a beta.  
Dean knew her from his English class. It all started quite promisingly. They flirted for a while and he bought her a few drinks. But when she bent over to kiss him, everything inside of him screamed NO!  
It was terrible. He couldn't even kiss her. Not to mention doing more. 

That night he sat down in the park before returning to his room.  
He just didn't understand what was going on. Dean Winchester never missed an opportunity to get laid. Especially not with a hot woman like Cassie Andrews.  
He sat down on a park bench, fished his cell phone out of his pocket and typed a message to his little brother.

D: You sleeping?  
S: No, I’m watching Netflix. You ok?

When Dean didn’t respond immediately his phone rang.

„Hey, bitch. It’s two am. Shouldn’t you be asleep?“ Dean asked.

„Jerk! I am sixteen, not six! I am watching stranger things.“ Sam answered

„Are you planning to watch the whole two seasons in one night?“

“No! Of course not! But it’s hard to stop, you know. But I didn’t call to talk about my bad habits. Is something wrong? You never text me in the middle of the night.“  
Dean sighed.

“I don’t know. It’s about my new roommate…“ 

Dean told his brother the whole story. Even the part with Cassie Andrews. 

„You wanna know what I think?“ Sam asked after Dean finished.  
He didn’t wait for an answer.  
“I think you scent bonded with your roommate,” Sam said.

„What? What the fuck are you talking about, Sam? It’s not possible to scent bond without having sex.“

Dean shook his head even if Sam couldn’t see him through the phone.

“It is possible, Dean and you know it. It’s possible if you are true mates.” Sam explained calmly.

True mates? Fuck no! No no no! There was no way he and Cas could be true mates.

“Come on, kid. Don’t fuck with me. I don’t want a true mate! No one should want one. Having a true mate will only hurt you in the end.“ Dean responded. 

Panic was rising in his chest. What if Sam was right? Fuck!

„Dean, fate won’t ask you. And you are not right. There are many couples out there who live happily ever after.“ Sam was talking to him like he was a four-year-old.

“Yeah, of course. And the tooth fairy does exist.”  
Sam laughed.

“I doubt that she does, Dean. But true mates do.”

“Is there anything I can do against it?” Dean asked quietly.

„You could leave College and never see him again. It will take a few years to get over him, but if there is no real bond you could make it.”

“Okay, that’s an option.”

“Dean! THAT WAS A JOKE!“

„But I wasn’t joking, Sam. I really don’t want a true mate.“ 

This was the worst thing that ever happened to him. He would end like his father, a broken alcoholic.

„Does he feel it too?“ Dean wanted to know after a while.

„I guess, but with the blockers, it won’t have the same effect. Suppressants are only suppressing his heats, but the blockers have the effect that no one would smell him and that he doesn’t smell others as well.”

Jesus Christ. The thought of Cas in heat did things to Dean…  
Fuck! He was so screwed. So fucking screwed!

„I know you are afraid. But everything will be okay, Dean. I promise.“

„Yeah sure. It’s okay Sam. Don’t worry. What about you. Everything all right at home?“ Dean had to change the subject.

“I am feeling like I am getting a cold, but apart from that everything is fine. I’m looking forward to Thanksgiving. You are coming home, aren’t you?”

„Yes of course. I would never miss Ellens turkey.“

„I think she would kill you.“ Sam laughed.

„I should head home. I’m sitting in a park like a creep. You should go to sleep as well. Good night bitch.“

„Good night, jerk!

The final straw was when he came home on a Friday afternoon to get ready for the party.  
When he opened the door to their room, a strong smell of alpha hit him like a hammer. He could barely breathe at first. Shit!  
After looking around, he noticed the smell was coming from Cas' clothes that he had left carelessly in the room. It was that red-haired bitch's alpha smell. Dean tried to control his inner rage, but when the bathroom door opened and Cas happily came out, something flipped inside of him. Jealousy came out of all his pores and although he knew he had no right to, he went crazy and yelled at Cas.

"Are you finally done! Nice! Then let's make one thing straight. This is our common dorm. I don’t wanna smell any happy alpha scent when I come home. If you want to screw around you have to go somewhere else. "

"Wha ... Dean what the fuck are you talking about. I did not ... "

Cas stammer just made him more and more angry.

"Stop lying! Even though I can’t smell your Omega scent because you are wearing scent blockers I smell Alpha arousal in every corner of this room. So stop denying it. "

Cas face was a mixture of disbelief, wonder and finally realization. For Dean, his facial expression was like a confession.

"Dean Winchester, this is none of your business. I can screw whoever I want. "

Fuck! This was true. Still, imagining Cas with another Alpha hurt like hell.  
There was nothing he could do against the rage of his inner Alpha now.

"Oh no, little omega! You can’t, because you are mi ... you are my roommate and... "

Because you are MINE! He wanted to say it but it wasn’t true. Cas wasn’t his. 

"Fuck you, Dean Winchester! You can’t decide what I do. And don’t you dare to blackmail me because you know my secret."

Blackmail? What the…!  
Before he could embarrass himself even more and do something stupid, he went to the bathroom and clashed the door behind him. Tonight at the party he would screw someone. No matter who it was, maybe Lisa. The Beta flirted with him for weeks. Or maybe he would break his rule and sleep with Aaron. He knew the Omega wanted him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took me so long, but I was writing on my other story. I hope you enjoy the party from Deans POV ^.^

***Dean***

 

Dean was getting ready for the party and disappeared from their dorm as quickly as possible. The party at the frathouse was just the right thing for tonight. He'd get wasted and disappear upstairs with some beta. That would distract him. Yeah, that's what he'd do.

When he arrived at the frathouse there was already a lot going on.

Benny welcomed him with a beer.

„Hey pal, you look like you could use a drink. Hard day?”

Thankful Dean grabbed the bottle.

“Thanks, man!”

 

 

Out of the corners of his eye, he saw Gabriel coming towards him. Shit! He didn't want to talk about Cas. Besides, Gabriel must have known that Cas was an Omega. Did that asshole think this was funny? Everybody knew Dean never got involved with Omegas.

„Hey, Dean-o. How is it going? Is there anything you want to tell me?” Gabriel teased him, while Benny disappeared because he wanted to grab some chips from the kitchen.

Dean took a sip from the bottle.

“Oh yeah. I know some news. You are an asshole.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Harsh words Winchester. You hurt my feelings.”

“That’s not funny. You knew Cas is an Omega, didn’t you?”

“Of course, I did. He is family.”

“What if I accidentally mated him? What if…”

“Calm down, buddy. I knew that you had no chance. Cas would never sleep with someone like you. So there was no danger you two could accidentally mate.”

Wow! Dean didn’t expect Gabriel's words would hurt him.

>Cas would never sleep with someone like you.<  Of course, he wouldn’t. Dean must look like a man slut to him, just a horny stupid Alpha that wanted to knot everything that wasn’t able to run away in time. And maybe he was. 

Gabe was laughing when he went away. Yeah, very funny, thank you very much!

“You okay, Dean?” Benny asked when he came back, a bowl of chips in his hands.

“Yeah, everything’s all right. Do you have harder stuff than beer?”

Benny looked at him with a strange expression but he nodded.

“You want some Vodka? Or do you prefer Whiskey?”

“Both” Dean answered.

After his fourth glass, he relaxed a little bit. Lisa, a very hot beta girl was talking to him and Dean was sure this would lead to more. But then Cas appeared at the party. Cas with his unpleasant blue eyes, his stupid sex hair and his disgusting long fingers. He was standing on the opposite side of the room and looked at him. And there went Dean’s plans with Lisa. Suddenly her hair was not as shiny as a few minutes ago and her face wasn’t as beautiful. Her body was nice but it was missing some important parts. Fuck! FUCK!

This was all Gabriel’s fault.

Dean tried to drink even more, and Cas was watching him all the time until a female Alpha was talking to him. He knew the girl. Her name was Hannah. She was a shy girl, kind and smart. Surely exactly what Cas wanted. Deans inner Alpha was rebelling against the very idea of another Alpha being next to Cas. It was so hard not to cross the room and pull her away.

Dean tried to concentrate on his conversation with Lisa. She was really nice and she was interested. Dean knew he could have her right now, but … he wasn’t interested. For the first time in his life, he wasn’t interested in a hookup. That was a bad sign, a really very bad sign.

He forced himself to listen to Lisa and ignore Cas. He even managed to flirt a little with Lisa. But then he looked back at the place where Cas was supposed to be and. . . he was gone. Both, Cas and the Alpha girl were gone. Dean felt panic rising inside him. Damn it! Where were they going so fast? If they had gone upstairs, they would have had to pass him. Dean would've noticed. So they could only have gone in the kitchen or outside.

„Sorry Lisa, I … I have to go!“

Lisa looked at him in surprise and disappointment.

Of course, the Omega wasn't in the kitchen. Shit! Dean could only hope they hadn't left. Maybe they went to her dorm and there. . .

Fuck, fuck, fuck! He knew he was behaving like some possessive stereotypical alpha, but he cursed himself for leaving those two out of his sight.

When he got outside, he recognized two things. He was much more drunk than he thought. The fresh air cleared his mind a little bit, but he still noticed how he staggered. He also discovered Cas immediately.

The Omega stood in front of the Frathouse with the alpha girl and they were kissing. No! This was his Omega!

 His inner alpha rebelled and before he could prevent it, he heard himself growling dangerously. Surprised, the couple drove apart. The alpha girl even seemed a little scared. Good! He didn't want to fight. To be honest, he had trouble standing up straight.

"Dean! What the hell is this? "

Cas looked at him in confusion. 

"Winchester! You behave as if I had invaded your territory, but if you haven’t smelled it yet. Castiel is a beta. Alphas don’t fight for betas. "

 

No, he is not a Beta! Dean wanted to shout out loud, but he remembered he promised to keep Cas’ secret.

He knew that his behaviour was suspicious, but he was powerless against this possessive feeling inside of him.  He wanted to rip her throat out for kissing Cas.

Cas looked a bit nervous.

 "Of course, alphas are not fighting for betas. That would be ridiculous. Please excuse us, Hannah. I think I'd rather bring Dean home. He just drank too much. "

The prospect of Cas going home with him calmed him down immediately.

When they arrived at the dorm Cas closed the door and glared at him.

"What's this alpha shit? Stop acting like you own me. I can do what I want and with whom I want!"

Dean could tell despite his drunk state that Cas was angry. He wanted to kiss him so badly. . .

„You look so cute when you are angry.“ He giggled.

Cas looked at him in disbelieve.

“What?”

“You are so beautiful.” Dean wasn’t able to resist touching Cas face. 

Cas let out a deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

“You should go to sleep now. Thank God you won’t remember anything tomorrow.” Cas said, shoving him to his bed.

Dean wanted to say something, but the room was spinning and he was so tired.

 


	9. Chapter 9

***Cas***

 

When Castiel woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was how exorbitant hot it was in the room. He tried to wipe off the comforter, but something was holding them in place. Cas opened his eyes. It was still quite dark in their dorm since the curtains were closed, but it was already light outside. The room still smelled like alcohol. Slowly the memories of last night came back. The frat party and Dean's strange behaviour, Cas jealousy because of the pretty Beta girl next to Dean and how he wasn’t able to turn his gaze away from the couple.

He had to think about Hannah's kiss and that Dean almost betrayed him because of his Alpha pose. He just couldn't figure Dean Winchester out. The Alpha wasn't exactly famous for possessive behavior. On the contrary. Actually, everybody knew that his hookups didn't last longer than one night, maybe one or two more dates. But Cas knew from Gabriel that Dean had never been in an Alpha fight. Of course, not? He was just sleeping with betas. Just like he said. He would never do it with an Omega. So why was he acting so weird? Somehow Cas was sure it wasn't because of the bet. Was it because Cas was one of only six male Omegas in the US? Maybe it had something to do with Dean getting drunk last night. Although, this couldn't explain his outbreak in the afternoon either.

Cas looked around the room. When he brought Dean home last night completely drunk, all he had done was taking off his shoes and drag him into his bed. Afterwards, he had put a glass of water and an ibuprofen on his bedside table and had gone to bed himself. Now he looked at Dean's bed and. . . and it was empty. What the. . . . Where was the Alpha?

Cas wanted to sit up and take a closer look, but something held him back. Only now did he realize that the weight holding him was a human being. A person who stuck his nose right into Cas's neck and inhaled Cas scent deeply and peacefully. Fuck! The blockers no longer worked! The whole room already smelled like him. If Cas didn't do something quickly, everyone on their floor would soon smell it. He tried to free himself from the clammy embrace.

He managed to turn around a bit and so he could take a look at the one who held him like an octopus. It was none other than Dean! Damn it! How did Dean get into his bed and why the hell were Cas scent glands no longer covered with the blockers? At that moment he felt Dean's tongue. In his sleep, he licked Cas glands. Oh Jesus fucking Christ! Dean must have licked off the blockers. Dean squeezed even closer and pressed himself against the back of the Omega. Cas could now clearly feel Dean’s hard cock. Oh, God, how would he ever get away from this? Dean's licking slowly turned into sucking and Cas could do nothing against the rising arousal that was spreading in him. Dean started rubbing his lower body against Cas's ass.

He must have taken off his jeans at night because Cas could only feel the thin fabric of his boxer briefs.  Cas was happy he was taking suppressants. Without them, everything would probably already be full of slick.

This was so hot. Dean was grinding faster and faster and his mouth was sucking the skin on Cas neck. He could feel Dean’s hot breath on his skin. Fuck! His own dick was achingly hard as well. It took all his willpower not to touch it. After all, he couldn’t just lie next to his roommate and masturbate.

But then Dean’s hands were roaming over Cas body. It was disastrous. The Alphas hands found their way under Castiel’s sleeping shirt touching his chest and playing with his nipples. When Deans' teeth scratched over the scent glands, biting down a bit but not hard enough to break the skin, Cas nearly lost it. It was shocking how much the Omega wanted Dean to bite until he would draw blood, how much he wanted the Alpha to mate him. Cas wasn’t able to stifle the moan that escaped his throat.

“Mine, mine…!” Dean muttered.

He seemed to be awake now. His fingers grabbed Cas boxer briefs and pulled them down. Then he reached to cup the Omega’s cock with one hand. Slowly he caressed it. This was the moment when Cas mind said goodbye. All he wanted was Dean.

Both of them were breathing heavy now. Dean was grinding against the Omegas ass while he jerked his cock. It was amazing.

“Mine!” Dean said again.

Cas moaned. “Yes, yes I am yours!”

The Alpha growled satisfied.

For a short moment he was gone to push Cas so he would lay on his back, then he climbed at his lap.

Cas looked at the gorgeous Alpha on top of him. He was so beautiful it hurt. His skin was flushed and his cock was rock hard, his knot was already forming. Oh God, Cas wanted him so bad.

But when Cas looked at the Alpha’s eyes he saw it.

Dean was in rut! His eyes were red! Fuck! This was the reason why all this happened! This was the reason why the Alpha acted so possessive at the party and why he wanted Cas to be his. It was all just biology. Nothing more. Only an Alpha that wanted to breed and mate the next Omega because he was in rut. Tears were forming in Castiel's eyes. He was such a stupid idiot. What did he think? That Dean Winchester was falling in love with him? Oh God. He was so pathetic and stupid and it fucking hurt. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Dean didn’t notice that something was wrong. He continued to touch Cas. But Cas stopped him.

“No, stop it. I don’t want to….” With all his force Cas pushed the Alpha away and jumped out of the bed to escape into the bathroom.

He had blocked the door behind him and let the tears run free.

After he took a shower and put on a double layer of scent blockers Cas left the bathroom, but Dean was gone.

Now Cas also felt guilty. He had expelled Dean of his own room in the middle of his rut. Shit, could it get any worse? He packed up his things with determination. He couldn't stay in the same room with Dean any longer. It had been a stupid idea to pretend he was a beta. Balthazar was right. Cas had to confess whether he liked it or not. All he could do was to hope he wouldn’t be thrown out of college.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

***Cas***

Cas was about to leave the room when he heard a knock. At first he thought it was Dean, but of course, the Alpha had a key. So why would he have to knock? Cas opened the door. It was his cousin. Gabriel stood there with a big travel bag and a wide grin on his face.

„Hey, little cousin. You all right?“

Cas was surprised.

"Why are you here with that giant travelling bag. Do you want to move in here?" Cas wanted to know.

"For now, I guess," Gabriel replied.

Wow! So Dean had not only left, he had moved out. Cas wondered why it hurt him so much. After all, he was about to do the same thing.  It was just the logical consequence.

"Is Dean okay?"

Surprised, Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Do I hear worry in your voice?"

"Yes, damn it. Of course, I'm worried about him. Last time I saw him, he was still in the middle of a rut."

"I guess he still is, and it’s a pretty bad one. He's at the healthcare centre in one of the Alpha rooms. I'm surprised you're not angry at him. "

"Why should I?" 

„He was in a complete turmoil when he came to our room. Said he tried to rape you.“

„Whaaat? Oh my God! Of course, he didn’t. Maybe he tried to seduce me but when I said no he stopped immediately.”

Jesus fucking Christ! Why the heck would Dean think he tried to rape the Omega? That was ridiculous.

“That’s what I thought. Dean is no one who rapes other people. But it won't be easy to convince this fact to him. He seemed very much of the opinion that he was the biggest creep on earth. " Gabriel explained.

Cas sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"By the way, I wanted to ask you if it could be possible that Dean smelled you. I know this is unlikely, because you always use blockers, but. . . "

"Yes, he smelled me. Don't ask why, but the answer is yes. What makes you think that?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling he's scent bonded with you. Somehow he seemed to me like he was going into full alpha rejection. He looked really bad. But maybe I'm wrong and it was because he felt guilty. "

Gabriel looked around and only now seemed to realize that Cas had packed all his belongings.

„Where did you want to go?"

"I wanted to go to the principal and admit that I am an Omega. If he wouldn’t kick me out, he'd probably put me in an Omega room. Then Dean would get rid of me. "

"Get rid of you? I don't think that. . . Oh, damn!"

Gabriel's eyes looked at him in astonishment.

"You didn't reject him because you didn't want him, but because you want more. Am I right?"

Cas didn't answer and looked at his shoes.

„Oh Cassie, you are in love with him, aren’t you?”

The Omega didn’t bother to answer the question. They both knew it was true.

 

It took more than two weeks for Cas to see Dean again. Benny was picking up Dean's stuff while the Alpha still was in rut. He and Gabriel just switched rooms.

Even if he didn't like admitting it, Cas missed his roommate like crazy. It was bad coming home after a hard day and the room smelled. . . strange. Just not like home. He knew Gabriel was right. Dean and he had scent bonded. However, he also knew that this had not happened intentionally and Dean was certainly not happy about it.

The only way to break a scent bond was distance. So he tried to avoid Dean wherever he could. It almost seemed like Dean was doing the same thing because Cas never met him.

It was exactly fifteen days after the incident when Benny visited Cas at the library.

"Here you are. I've been looking for you. "

"Benny! Why. . . is Dean okay?" Cas heart started to beat faster.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry. But I need your help or let’s say Dean needs your help. "

What would Dean need his help for, and why did he send Benny? This was a bit weird.

"Why did he send you?"

"Well, it might not be so easy to convince him that he needs your help."

"Benny, if Dean doesn't want to. . . "

"No, listen. This isn't about you two. It's about Dean's little brother Sam. "

"What about him?" 

„He presented as an Omega last night.“

„Wow. So he is number seven in the US. But what’s the problem?“

"Dean's Dad won't let the Male Omega Care Organization into their house. Since there are no more Omegas in Dean's family, Sam would be on his own. I'm sure it's not easy without someone who understands you, who tells you what to do. No one expected him to be an Omega."

No of course not. No man ever expects to be an Omega. Cas shuddered at the thought of the Male Omega Care Organisation. He collected his books with determination.

"You mean I should go home with Dean to help his little brother?"

"Yes, that would probably be best. You have to understand. . . after what he did to you, he would never dare to ask. . . “

"Benny, Dean didn't hurt me. The only thing I could hold against him is that he told you I'm an  Omega. "

"He didn't. Gabriel told me. Dean later told me he harassed you. Now, of course, he's not only afraid to face you again, but also that any alpha could just do the same with Sam. "

"Oh my God. Doesn't he realize how ridiculous that is? I could have fought back easily. My parents sent me to self-defense courses for three years. "

Benny grinned at him.

"Are you coming?"

Cas nodded.

„Cas! What… what are you doing here?“ Dean looked at him with big eyes. Guilt and embarrassment were showing in his eyes.

“Dean, I asked him to help you…” Benny tried to explain.

“No! Oh, my God. I am so sorry Cas. Of course, helping me is the last thing you would want to do…” Dean wasn't even able to look Cas in the eye.

"Would you please stop this nonsense? Do you really think you had the slightest chance of raping me? Dean, I'm one of the few male Omegas in this country. The first thing my parents taught me when I presented was self-defense and believe me I am very well able to defend myself. You didn't do anything I didn't want you to and when I said stop, you stopped right away. So everything is fine! But this isn't about me or you. This is about your brother. He is the seventh male Omega in the United States.  I think we're only 35 worldwide. You should take me with you. Your father did the right thing not to let the Male Omega Care organization into your home, but your brother needs support now. He wouldn't let you or your father in his room, believe me. "

Dean sighed deeply.

"Okay, you're right. It would be nice if you could come with me, but please let me say again how sorry I am about everything. "

Of course, Dean was sorry. He made it clear enough he didn't want to get involved with Omegas.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took me so long! I hope you enjoy the new update

***Dean***

There was probably nothing more embarrassing and unpleasant than sitting next to Cas in the car and being dependent on his help. Dean was torn between discomfort and the incredible attraction towards Cas. But this wasn't about him or Cas. It was about Sammy. And of course, Dean would do anything for his brother. So he swallowed his embarrassment and tried to play it cool.

"Could you stop at the mall, please. I want to go to the Omega shop and get some things for your brother that he'll surely need. "

Dismayed, Dean stared at the Omega. The idea that his little brother would need such utensils filled him with horror.

"I am sure you hadn't thought of that. Nor did your father I guess."  Cas said calmly.

Dean swallowed and shook his head. No! Of course not. There was no universe where he was able to think about his little brother using sex toys.

Dean focused on the street until they reached the parking lot infront of the mall. "I... I'd rather wait in the car. " He stuttered.

Cas grinned.

"I know you don't want to be involved in Omega things, Dean. You can wait here. It won’t take long."

Before Dean could answer, Cas already left the car and disappeared towards the mall.

The idea that the Omega was now on its way to buy sex toys for Sammy was weird… He didn’t know how to name it. Strange? Embarrassing?

However, his brain was moving on with the idea and the thought that Cas probably used such toys as well was anything but unpleasant. On the contrary.  Images of a moaning Cas laying on his bed while he pushed in a fake knot were flashing through his brain. Fuck!

Winchester, calm the fuck down! Cas is here to help Sammy and not to take part as the main actor in your wet dreams, for fuck's sake!

When Cas came back about fifteen minutes later with a discreet white paper bag, Dean deliberately concentrated on the road again and immediately started the car. 

"Jesus, I never thought you'd be so inhibited. Don't tell me you never use sex toys during your rut. "

Dean blushed. No, he's never used anything but his hands. But he was unable to say it.

"I see. "  Cas said and somehow he seemed to be upset. "You probably don't need to. I'm sure there are enough people who'd be happy to help you out."

Dean blushed even more. He might have had many sex partners and of course Cas thought he was the Campus slut, but to be honest he had never shared his rut with anyone. The idea alone caused him to break out in a cold sweat. He could imagine how little he would have his body under control during that time. Never did he want anyone to see him like that.

"You mentioned you didn't want to have anything to do with Omegas. But how does this even work with a Beta? You can't knot a Beta." Cas thought aloud.

Expectantly, the Omega looked at him.

"I... I've never. . . I mean. . . " Embarrassed Dean cleared his throat.

"You're not seriously telling me you've never knotted anyone, Dean?" Cas's expression was surprised, almost shocked.

Dean didn't answer. He kept looking straight ahead at the road. His hands clasped tightly to the steering wheel.

"Oh, my God! And I thought I was the blushing virgin in this scenario."  Cas cried in surprise.

Dean gave him a quick look. Cas was a virgin? He was a virgin! Dean didn't understand why this new information made him so happy, but he felt a warm feeling spreading in his chest.

The rest of the ride was more pleasant than Dean had thought. Cas turned on the music and they discussed their favourite songs for the whole two hours. It was amazing how quickly time passed.

By the time they finally got to Dean's house, it was already afternoon.

John Winchester opened the front door before Dean was able to ring the doorbell.

"Thank God you're here!" he greeted his son and gave him a short hug. Afterwards, his looked curious at Cas, who was right behind Dean, holding the white shopping bag in his hands.

"Ah, Dad. I brought us support. This is Castiel Novak, my. .. college acquaintance. He's an Omega himself. "

John raised a brow in surprise.

"Two male Omegas under my roof. It's an honour, Castiel. "

"The honour is all mine, Mr Winchester. I'm glad for Sam you didn't call the Omega Health Care Service. I have to admit, I don't associate good memories with the service. "

Dean's dad smiled faintly.

"I thought so. I assume there are. . . things in your bag that Sam will need. " He inquired.

Cas nodded.

"Good! I have thought about buying something like that myself, but I didn't dare to leave Sam alone. So thank you!"

"No problem, Mr Winchester. I am glad to help. " Cas replied with a smile.

"Maybe you can get him to eat and drink too. He won't let me in his room. "

"Yes, I will, but first I have to wash off my Scentblocker. Otherwise, he won't let me in either. "

Cas wanted to wash off the blockers? Jesus Christ! Panic rose in Dean immediately. It was so hard to act normal around Cas even without his intoxicating scent. Dean wasn't sure if he was able to resist Cas if he could smell it. And what was almost as bad was the fact that Cas would be able to smell Dean too. Fuck! He was so screwed!

Without paying attention to the shocked face of his son, John led the Omega into the house directly to the bathroom. When Cas came out a few minutes later, Dean nearly blacked out. Oh my god! The Omega smelled so good. It was physically almost impossible for him to suppress a groan. Cas's eyes also widened. Probably he was able to read Dean's reaction from his scent. But not only the Omega, also his father smelled the attraction and looked surprised from one man to the other.

 

Dean had to go! He had to pull himself together. He needed some space and a place that didn’t smell like Cas.

"I'm doing the grocery shopping. . . "

"I'd better go upstairs now. . . "

They both started talking at once.

"Oh. . . okay. . . " was all John said.

Dean refused to look at his father. He grabbed the car keys and almost ran out of the house. "Let’s get the hell out of here!" he thought.

When he was a few blocks away, he drove to the side of the road and stopped the engine. He took a deep breath and tried to control the trembling of his hands. It took a good ten minutes until he had calmed down a bit and was able to drive on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think ^.^

***Dean***

 

Of course, Dean knew he couldn't stay at the groceries forever. He'd probably have to go home sometime. It was also important that he made some food for Sam as soon as possible. The fridge was almost empty because John didn't want to leave his Sammy alone.

So Dean put everything in the back seat and headed home. He had everything for a large bowl of Greek salad with tuna and garlic bread for his brother, as well as for cheeseburgers and chips for everyone else.

On his way home, he noticed the huge cloud of smoke in the sky, which piled up black above the industrial area. This looked very much like a major fire in one of the factories. He was sure that his father had been called. After Mary's death, John collapsed completely and became more and more addicted to alcohol. After he was being dried out he had wanted to help others. That's why he first went to the fire brigade as a volunteer helper and also worked in Bobby's garage as a mechanic. After a few years, however, he decided to fight the fire on a full-time basis. As an active firefighter, he would certainly be needed for such a large-scale operation. Dean felt relief that Sam wasn't home alone. However, the idea that he would now be nearly alone with Cas scared him.

When he entered the kitchen twenty minutes later, it was empty as expected. Just a note from his dad was on the kitchen table.

 

_Dean,_

_The old tire factory is on fire. It's a big fire. Maybe you've already noticed the smoke. All available firefighters have been called in. I can't tell you how glad I am that you and Cas are here. Please make something for Jo to eat as well. All the volunteers were called in too, so Ellen's gone all day._

_Don't wait for me. I am sure it will take forever to get the fire under control._

_Dad_

_P.S.: I gave Castiel your old room. I hope you don't mind._

So Dean was alone with Cas and his brother, although Sam didn't really count. Dean guessed he wouldn't see him until after his heat. But at least Jo would come later. That was good! He loved her like a little sister. Jo was already seventeen and had not yet presented. So it was to be assumed that she was a beta. Somehow Dean was surprised. He always thought she was an alpha. In any case, her presence would hopefully keep him from jumping Cas like a few weeks ago. The very thought of it made him blush. Even if Sam said they had Scent bonded or were even true mates, Dean knew that Cas would never want to be his mate  He had made it clear enough and Dean knew how out of his league the Omega was.

The Alpha was glad that Cas smell was not as strong in the kitchen as in the hallway.  He quickly put away the groceries and started to prepare the food. Just as he was about to finish, Cas entered the kitchen. Dean smelled the Omega before he even saw or heard him. The smell was so infatuating, it nearly drove Dean crazy.

Slowly he turned to the other man. Cas leaned in the doorway and looked at him strangely. His gaze was as intense as if he was trying to fathom Dean's insides. It took Dean all his willpower not to go to him and bury his face in his neck to smell him even better. But before he could embarrass himself, the doorbell rang. Thank God!

Dean almost ran away to open it.

"Jo! Oh, God, it’s so good to see you!"

She squealed cheerfully and embraced him.

"Dean! Dean! You are here!"

For a long time, she held him in her arms and didn't want to let him go.

"You're just in time. I made my famous cheeseburgers!"

Dean took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen where Cas was still waiting for him.

"Jo, this is Cas. He is here to help Sammy because he is an Omega himself. "

"Cas, this is Jo. She is a very, very good friend of mine. "

The shook hands but Dean recognized immediately that they didn't like each other.

Cas scent got angry and Jo also didn't seem happy about Cas's presence.

Strange, Dean wondered.

Jos' presence would clearly prevent him from jumping Cas, but the atmosphere was anything but pleasant.

He cleared his throat and started to finish the meal.

"Could you set the table, Jo?" he asked her.

The girl nodded and started taking dishes out of the cupboard.

Meanwhile, Dean put the bowl with the salad, a plate of garlic baguette and a bottle of water on a tray and looked at Cas.

"Would you please take this to Sam?" he asked the Omega.

Cas was about to reach for the tray when Jo asked, "Are you together?"

"No!" Dean didn't want his answer to sound so shocked but he was embarrassed by Jo’s sudden question. Jo nodded contented. Cas took the tray and left the kitchen without looking at Dean again.

The next time Dean inhaled, he almost had to choke. The Scent Cas left behind smelled of rejection, bitterness and grief. Why the hell would Cas be sad?

Jo and Dean ate alone, but when Cas didn't come back after an hour, Dean decided to bring him some food upstairs. Either Sam claimed Cas's presence or his former roommate had barricaded himself upstairs. In both cases, the Omega had to be hungry.

Jo made herself comfortable on the couch and turned on the TV while Dean went upstairs with a cheeseburger, chips and a glass of orange juice. First, he knocked on Sam's door.

"Is Cas with you?" he asked quietly.

"No!" came the short and somewhat breathless answer.

Dean didn't even want to imagine what his brother was doing.

With a beating heart, he went on to his own room and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Dean opened the door and took a deep breath. The sight was breathtaking.

Cas must have taken a shower. He was sitting on the bed. Only dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants. His hair was still damp and stood in all directions. His Scent still smelled sad, but his eyes literally pierced into Deans. For a few seconds, Dean could just stare at the Omega.

"I have something to eat for you. "

Dean entered the room and put the tray on the desk.

"I'm not really hungry, but thanks, Dean. " 

"Cas, what's wrong? You smell so sad. I'm so sorry if I did anything. . . "

Dean didn't get to finish the sentence.

Completely upset, Cas got up from the bed.

"You're sorry? Why? What exactly are you sorry for, Dean? That you don't want me although we're probably True Mates? That you're flirting with a Beta girl right in front of me? That you'd rather fuck half the campus than get involved with an Omega? Tell me. . . .What exactly are you sorry for!"

Cas almost cried now. His eyes sparkled angrily, his hands were clenched to fists as if he wanted to hit Dean.

Dean had to swallow a big lump. Wow. He hadn’t expected such an outburst.

"I'm sorry you seem to have someone like me as your true mate. I know you deserve better. Not someone. . . like me. A male whore. . . . Gabriel told me that you would never. . . "

"Dean. . . " Suddenly Cas's body seemed to lose all its tension. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"I... I don't think you're a male whore. I…“

Dean couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much. Cas Scent was no longer sad, but desperate. With quick steps, Dean crossed the room and took Cas in his arms. He would never admit it, but his eyes were also suspiciously burning as he felt Cas relaxing in his arms while inhaling his Scent.

This was all he never wanted. Fucking feelings! But on the other hand, it felt so unbelievably good and right to hold Cas like this. Like he was his.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here comes the smut. But I am sorry this isn't over yet. Dean wouldn't be Dean without a little freak out after sex. And of course, we need Castiel's point of view! ^-^  
> I hope you enjoy it!

***Dean***

 

Without realizing it, Dean started to stroke Cas back. Somehow Cas fit perfectly into his arms. Almost like he was made especially for it. With every breath of Cas amazing scent, Dean was forgetting everything around him more and more. All that mattered was the Omega in his arms. With one hand he tried to draw Cas closer to him, while the other hand was now buried deep in the Omega’s hair. Perhaps he would have had the situation under control if his former roommate had behaved passively if he had not reacted to Dean's touches. But when he heard Cas moan quietly and the Omega started to suck at Dean's Scent glands, Deans self-control melted like snow in the sun.

He wanted. . . he wanted. . . . . Oh god! Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing but Cas in his arms. Fuck! And the Omega smelled so incredibly good. How could he ever be able to resist this smell?

Every sense was focused on the Omega in front of him. There was no turning back.

With a deep growl, Dean pushed the other boy against the wall. Hungry he pressed himself close to the Omega. Fuck! Cas was already as hard as he was.

Dean forced himself to look into the Omegas face. He wanted to be sure that the Omega wanted this as well. The view was breathtaking. Cas's hair stood in all directions as if he just had sex, his eyes were almost black, a soft blush was visible on his cheeks and his lips looked like they were made to be kissed.

"Fuck, Cas! You don't know what you're doing to me. " He knew that his voice came out low and husky, almost like a growl.

Then the Omega smashed their lips together.  Finally! Fucking finally Dean felt Cas’ warm, soft lips. How many times had he secretly imagined kissing the Omega?  
With a deep moan, Dean opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. When Cas started to grind against Deans groin, the Alpha knew he was lost.

In a far back corner of his brain, there was a little voice reminding him that Jo was in the house, that she was probably wondering where he was, that she might hear them. But all these thoughts vanished into thin air as Castiel's hands slipped under his T-shirt caressing his stomach.

Oh god! He wanted Cas so much. He had never felt like this before.

„Dean! Please…“ Cas pushed his hips against Deans harder now.

 

The Alpha had no idea what the Omega was asking for exactly, but he would give him anything. Dean knew he'd bite Cas right now if he would ask him. This thought was supposed to frighten him, but all he felt was the wish to please his Omega.  
His? His Omega? Where the fuck did this thought come from? But to be honest this was what he wanted right now. He wanted the Omega to be his! All consequences included.

„Yeah Baby, tell me what you want.“

„You! I want you. Dean, please… I need you“

Dean nearly lost it there and then when he saw Cas hungry gaze.

He managed to push Cas to the bed.

"Too many clothes" was all he was able to mumble.

Hastily both slipped out of their T-shirts and pants so that they could lie down on the bed dressed only in their underwear.

Dean could smell Cas slick and it almost drove him crazy.

Both of them were panting loud now.

The Alpha was aware that despite his considerable experience with Betas and even some Alphas, he never wanted anyone so much.

Impatiently he helped the Omega take off his boxer briefs and spread his legs.

 Jesus fucking Christ! Cas flushed and obviously aroused body was so hot!

Without warning, he took Cas‘ hard dripping cock into his mouth and started to suck it.

Cas's head fell back on the mattress as he moaned loudly.

 „Ahh… Dean…Fuck“

Of course, this wasn't the first time the Alpha blew someone, but usually, he preferred to be on the other end. With Cas, however, it was something else. It was an incredible feeling to take the Omega apart like this, to know that he was moaning and shaking because of him.

“Dean… Dean, if you don’t stop this will be over soon…” Cas groaned.

Dean let go of Cas cock and started to lick between his butt cheeks. He spread them with relish and drove his tongue around the rim of the hole. Oh, God, Cas tasted as amazing as he smelled. Hungry he pushed his tongue inside and licked away the sweet slick.

"Dean, please. . . I need. . . Ahh. . . " Cas was babbling now.

But Dean wouldn't hurt the Omega. He knew that Cas was still a virgin and wanted to take time to prepare him properly, no matter how impatiently Cas begged. Careful he pushed one finger inside. Cas war warm and so fucking tight. The mere thought that his cock would be inside this beautiful omega was almost too much.

This was the hottest sex Dean ever had and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to pull away now even if Jo or Sam or his Dad would interrupt them.

 

Cas was squirming beneath him. “More! Alpha, I need more!” he demanded.

Dean put in a second finger and then a third. He pushed them in and out faster and deeper. Sometimes even so deep that he touched Cas's prostate. The noises Cas made every time, went directly to Deans cock.

"Alpha, please take me, take me…"

Dean wanted to prepare Cas even better, wanted to stretch him even further, but he couldn’t wait any longer. Suddenly all his patience was blown away. He had to be inside the Omega. NOW!  
Immediately, Dean slipped out of his boxers.

„You should turn around. It would be easier for you…“

“No! Dean, I want to see your face!”

Dean couldn't suppress a loud moan.

He reached for a pillow and shoved it under Cas's ass.

Then he lined up his cock and slowly he started to push in. Cas gasped.

“Tell me if I am hurting you,” Dean demanded.

The Omega nodded, too focused on the new sensation to speak.

When Dean bottomed out, he stopped moving because he knew Cas would need some time to adjust.

But after a few seconds, Cas started to get impatient again.

“Move…”

Dean tried to go slow first, but Cas wanted him to go faster and harder and Dean was so on board with that. Even if he knew he wouldn’t last.

When Dean was feeling his knot forming he wanted to move away a little bit so his knot wouldn’t be locked in the Omega. But Cas embraced Deans hips with his legs and pushed him even closer.

“Knot me… please knot me…!”

Cas voice was sounding so debauched, he looked so beautiful with his red swollen lips and his hungry eyes and fuck, he smelled so good… and Dean felt his knot passing the rim and suddenly he was locked and an orgasm washed over him with full force. Dean had never experienced something like that.  
Fuck! This was so intense!  
And Jesus fucking Christ, it didn’t end! He didn’t even remember how to breathe and he knew he was crying the Omegas name too loud but he wasn’t able to stop.

The Omega beneath him was arching his back at the same time when he also fell over the edge. His inner walls were clenching to milk even the last drop of Deans release. And it was so fucking hot!

It took an eternity for Dean to control his breath.

Afterwards, he was lying on top of Cas, his nose buried in the Omegas neck, smelling and licking at the scent glands. Cas fingers were drawing circles on Deans back. The Omega smelled so happy and Dean knew he was smelling happy and sated too. They didn’t talk very much while they were locked together. Of course, Dean was aware of the fact that they had to talk, but not now. He was so exhausted and tired and it was so comforting to just lay there in Cas’ arms. And so they fell asleep while they were still locked together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we go just a bit back in time to look at Cas point of view.  
> I hope you'll enjoy ^.^

***Cas***

 

Certainly, for the thousandth time in his life, Cas wondered why all Omega-shops in the US have to be pink. Okay, most Omegas were female, but still. Not that pink wasn't a pretty colour, Cas liked it. But it was a bit dull that all shops looked almost the same. However, he had to admit that they also had a certain recognition value. In every mall where Cas saw a light pink shop he immediately thought it was an Omega-shop.

Whatever! He had more important things to do now than to think about the colour scheme for Omega-shops.

Determined he went to the shelves with the dildos and fake knots and picked up the things he knew were useful for Deans little brother. In addition, he provided slick pads, two sets of silk bed linen and a large drinking bottle. Finally, he got a pack of Scentremover for himself. Dean's brother wouldn't let him in if he wasn't sure he was an Omega. The thought of completely removing his Scentblocker scared him. Dean had licked his Scentglands so far that the whole room had smelled of him and maybe he had sent the alpha into a rut, but those were only the outer glands. With the pills to completely remove the blockers, he would be able to smell Dean for the first time. If Dean Winchester should be his true mate by some macabre joke of the universe, it would send him into a heat in no time at all.

And not only would it be embarrassing to drift into a heat in a foreign house, he wouldn't be very useful to Sam either. For the split of a second, he also considered buying a fake knot for himself. Just in case. Cause he was sure he wouldn’t get Dean's help in a case like this. The Alpha had made it very clear that he didn't want an Omega. Cas was sure that would include his true mate. He even suspected that this would relate to his true mate in particular.

Jesus Christ, Castiel Novak! Are you really thinking about the consequences if Dean was your true mate? Wishful thinking! Nothing more! It was embarrassing how deep he already was into Dean.

Get your shit together, Novak! This will never happen! Dean doesn’t want you!

Furthermore, it was ridiculous to assume that in the case of a true mate rejection he would get far with a fake knot. In that case, he'd probably end up in the hospital!

Okay, enough with the negative thoughts.

As soon as Cas was back in the Impala and closed the car door behind him, Dean started the car without even looking at him. His cheeks were slightly reddened. Could it be that the biggest player on the campus was embarrassed that there were dildos in Cas' discreet white carrier bag? The thought was so absurd that Castiel had to laugh almost aloud. However, when Dean kept refusing to look at him, the Omega knew he was right. Unbelievable!

"Jesus, I never thought you'd be so inhibited. Don't tell me you never use sex toys during your rut. "

Dean blushed even deeper.

Of course not! How could Castiel be so stupid? The famous Dean Winchester would never be alone during a rut. What was he even thinking? The Omega wasn’t proud of the jealousy that rose in his chest but there was nothing he was able to do against it. The thought of Dean being with someone else during his rut made him so angry…

"I see. You probably don't need to. I'm sure there are enough people who'd be happy to help you out." Cas knew that Dean would hear that he was upset in his voice but thank God he wouldn’t smell how unhappy the thought made him. The only thing that made it a little bit better was the fact that he wouldn't spend his rut with an Omega… but stop! This wasn’t possible, was it?

"You mentioned you didn't want to have anything to do with Omegas. But how does this even work with a Beta? You can't knot a Beta." Cas thought aloud.

Expectantly, the Omega looked at Dean.

"I... I've never. . . I mean. . . " Dean cleared his throat. His cheeks were really red now.

What the fuck?

"You're not seriously telling me you've never knotted anyone, Dean?" Cas's expression was surprised, almost shocked.

Dean didn't answer. He kept looking straight ahead at the road. His hands clasped tightly to the steering wheel.

Dean Winchester never knotted someone! Never! Fuck! This shouldn’t make Cas so lightheaded and happy. It really shouldn’t. But it did! Fuck, did this made him happy?

"Oh, my God! And I thought I was the blushing virgin in this scenario."  Cas cried in surprise.

Dean gave him a quick look.

Fuck! Did he confess to Dean Winchester that he was a virgin right now? Fuck, fuck, fuck!

But somehow Dean’s mood got better after this strange conversation and so the rest of the ride was more pleasant than the Omega had thought. Cas turned on the music and they discussed their favourite songs for the whole two hours. Of course, Dean only liked classic rock. How else could it be? For sure the Alpha was much too cool for anything else like Classic or Hip-Hop. But it was fun to talk about their different tastes in music and it was amazing how quickly time passed.

By the time they finally got to Dean's house, it was already afternoon.

John Winchester opened the front door before Dean was able to ring the doorbell.

"Thank God you're here!" he greeted his son and gave him a short hug. Afterwards, he looked curious at Cas, who was right behind Dean, holding the white shopping bag in his hands.

"Ah, Dad. I brought us support. This is Castiel Novak, my. .. college acquaintance. He's an Omega himself. " Dean introduced him.

John raised a brow in surprise.

"Two male Omegas under my roof. It's an honour, Castiel."

Castiel let out his breath in relieve. He didn’t know why it was important for him that Deans father liked him, but it was.

"The honour is all mine, Mr Winchester. I'm glad for Sam you didn't call the Omega Health Care Service. I have to admit, I don't associate good memories with the service. "

The memory alone was frightening. He was only fifteen and two Omega women and from the Omega Health Care Service came right after he presented. They brought him a fake knot and told him how to use it and then they just sat on chairs at the end of his bed and watched him masturbate. It was so creepy and embarrassing and even humiliating. Thank God first heats don’t last very long. His first heat was over in two days but this were the longest two days of his life.

Dean's dad smiled faintly.

"I thought so. I assume there are. . . things in your bag that Sam will need. " He inquired.

Cas nodded.

"Good! I have thought about buying something like that myself, but I didn't dare to leave Sam alone. So thank you! Tell me how much it was. Of course, I will refund you the money!"

"No problem, Mr Winchester. I am glad to help. " Cas replied with a smile.

"Maybe you can get him to eat and drink too. He won't let me in his room. "

"Yes, I will, but first I have to remove off my Scentblockers. Otherwise, he won't let me in either. "

Cas recognized the panicked look on Deans face. But there was no other way, even if he wished there was.

Without paying attention to the shocked face of his son, John led the Omega into the house directly to the bathroom.

Cas immediately washed off the blockers on his neck and swallowed the little yellow pill to remove the blocker entirely. When Cas came out a few minutes later, they already worked, because… Oh my god! Dean’s smell was divine. How should he survive this without begging the Alpha to take him right then and there? Dean’s eyes also widened. Did he smell how attracted Cas was to his scent? Fuck! Probably Mr Winchester smelled it too because he looked surprised from one man to the other.

Cas had to leave Dean’s presence before his brain stopped working and he would embarrass himself completely.

"I'm doing the grocery shopping. . . "

"I'd better go upstairs now. . . "

They both started talking at once.

"Oh. . . okay. . . " was all John said.

Cas all but run upstairs without even asking which room belonged to the youngest Winchester. Gripping the white bag with shaky hands he searched for the right room.

 


	15. Chapter 15

***Cas***

When Castiel came to the top floor, he noticed the strong smell of Omega in heat. It was heavy and sweet and reminded him a little of Dean. Family members often smelled similar. But because Sam was an Omega and Dean was an Alpha, the resemblance was slight. Thank God! Because Dean's smell drove Cas crazy. He didn't know how long he would be able to resist just kissing Dean or begging him for more.

Cas took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

„Go away, Dad!“ Sam said.

„This isn’t your Dad. I am Castiel Novak…“

“Then go away, Castiel Novak. I told Dad that I don’t want an Omega Service!”

“No, no. I am not a Serviceman. I am a friend of your brother Dean. We are in the same college. And I am an Omega as well. So I am here to help you. Please let me in.”

There was a pause behind the door and Cas knew that Sam was coming closer to smell if he really was an Omega. After a few moments, Castiel heard the key turning around.

“Come in.”

As Cas carefully opened the door, a thick cloud of Omegascent hit him. He almost had to cough. Sam was sitting on a completely rumpled bed, undressed except for his pyjama pants. It was obvious that the situation was embarrassing for the young Omega. Cas immediately remembered his terrible experience with his first heat.

"I know this is terribly embarrassing for you. I still remember my first heat. My parents had called the Omega Health Care Service. I'll spare you the details. But that much is for sure, it was more than distressing!"

Sam had to laugh and Cas decided he liked Dean's younger brother.

"So you're Cas. Dean's former roommate and the way I see it his true mate. " 

„What…?“

Wow! That was. . . surprisingly direct… and also odd. Dean's brother thought they were True Mates. That meant Dean must have talked about him. Did Dean think they were True Mates, too? Damn it! Then why was he avoiding him? Wasn't it every Alpha or Omega's dream to meet their True Mate? Was it because Castiel was a man? But somehow Cas knew that wasn't what caused Dean's behaviour. Everyone knew Dean slept with men and women. But they were always Betas or sometimes even Alphas. So it was much more because he was an Omega. Dean was clearly not interested in having a true mate. That had to be the reason. He didn't want to commit forever. He wanted to continue his easy life. Without limitation by a mate. Because if they were to bond, Dean wouldn't be interested in it anymore. He would just want him forever. And that's probably what the Alpha wanted to prevent. Castiel was sure of that.

"Dean told me everything. I was already sure when we talked on the phone that you guys had scentbonded. Now I can even smell it. Your connection must be incredibly strong if that even works while using Scentblockers. "  Dean's little brother explained.

„You haven’t to be someones true mate to scentbond with them, Sam.“

"No, of course not. But scent bonds without sex are only possible for. . . "

". . . true mates. Dammit! You're right. " Cas finished the sentence surprised that he had not thought of it himself. Fuck! Of course, it was. Dean and he were true mates, and that's exactly why Dean was avoiding him.

"Exactly!" Sam replied visibly satisfied.

"But that doesn't change anything. "

"What do you mean, Cas. "

Castiel had to grin a little about the nickname Sam had used without realizing it. He could only have heard it from Dean.

"Dean made it clear he didn't want to be involved with Omegas. " Cas hated that his voice sounded so sad, not to mention his scent. 

"That's right. But it’s j because he's scared, though. " Sam tried to explain.

"Scared? Of what?"

"…of feelings, of being hurt. . . "

"But I would never. . . "

"Maybe not deliberately, but there is never a guarantee. " Sam said.

"Listen, our parents were true mates. Our mother died in a fire when I was less than a year old. Our father was working that night. Dean saved me, but our mother died. He watched our father break down because of the loss. All those years until Dad got a handle on himself again, Dean was my surrogate father. He made sure that there was food on the table, that I had clean clothes, that I did my homework and that I went to bed at a reasonable time.

Hell, Dean was only five when Mum died! Of course, Dad’s fate had a big influence on Dean. And now he is afraid he is gonna end up like Dad. He's so afraid of loving someone that he tries to prevent it. Of course, a true mate must scare him to death."

Cas nodded. Of course, he understood. Finally, everything made sense. He'd have to talk to Dean. Preferably, as soon as the alpha came back from the grocery shopping.

But first, he had to take care of young the Omega. He seemed to be doing well at the moment, but the next wave could start at any time.

"Thank you! It makes it easier for me to understand Dean. "

Sam smiled at him.

"We should be focusing on you right now, though. I suggest you take a shower while I cover your bed. You'll see how nice the new sheets I brought are.

There are also certain things in the bag. I'm sure you'll know what to do with them. I'll also put a large bottle of water next to your bed. Please don’t forget to drink from time to time. Dean is shopping right now. I’ll bring you something to eat later. Okay?"

Sam nodded and disappeared with a sigh towards the bathroom.

Cas went straight to work to change the bed, then he filled the water bottle and finally put the bag in the middle of the bed.

When Sam came out of the bathroom a quarter of an hour later, Cas immediately saw that the next wave of his heat hit the younger Winchester. Sam's eyes were shining golden.

"Okay Sam, I think I should leave you now! I put my cell number right here on your nightstand. Just call me if you need anything, okay?"

Sam just nodded and Cas quickly left the room.

Slowly he went downstairs. Dean hasn't apparently been back from shopping yet. Anyway, his Scent wasn't very strong. Cas breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that he still had a little time.

Undecided whether he should just sit in the Winchesters' living room or not, he stood in the hallway.

But fortunately, Dean's father came running down the stairs at that moment.

"Ah, Castiel. Good thing you are here. The old tire factory seems to be burning to the ground. All firefighters have to help. I'm really glad you're here and I don't have to leave Sammy alone. Please make yourself at home. Dean should be back soon. You'd better take his room. It's the one next to Sammy's. Dean's gonna take the guest room downstairs?"

Without waiting for an answer Mr Winchester tapped him on the shoulders, took his jacket and disappeared.

Dean's former room looked exactly as Cas had imagined. Actually, it's just a normal teenager bedroom. A bed in the back corner, a wardrobe on the wall, a desk next to the window. But it were the posters that revealed it was Dean's room. ACDC, Led Zeppelin, and a picture of Dr Sexy. Cas had to smile. On the nightstand was a picture of a woman with a small child. Cas was sure it was Dean's mother and the Alpha as a child. In the other corner was a shelf full of books. This was also typical for the Dean, he got to know in the meantime. Dean was very intelligent and well-read, but sometimes he seemed to make every effort to keep this fact a secret. Cas took off his jacket and socks and lay down on the bed. Only then did he notice the stars that were attached to the ceiling. They were clearly constellations and Cas was sure that the stars would glow in the dark. Although you would never have guessed it at first, Dean was really a nerd like Cas himself! With a warm feeling in his chest, he closed his eyes for a few minutes.

Cas must have dozed off because when he woke up the sun was already setting outside and he heard someone working in the kitchen. He quickly slipped into his socks and went downstairs.

The food smelled seductive, but even more seductive was the smell of the Alpha who prepared it. Cas leaned in the doorway and looked at him.

This breathtaking man should be his True Mate? Cas somehow couldn't believe it. Cas knew Dean had already noticed him. Slowly the Alpha turned to him and looked straight into his eyes. Suddenly Cas didn't know what to say anymore. How could you convince your roommate that you were meant to be together?

Shouldn't that be clear if you met your true mate? Damn it! Why did Dean have to make everything so complicated?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support! You really make my days.   
> So, here is Cas point of view of the smut. I hope you will enjoy. ^.^

***Cas***

Before Cas had the courage to say anything, the doorbell rang. Dean seemed to be glad about the interruption. Cas could smell his relief. Besides, the Alpha almost ran to the door.

"Jo! Oh, God, it’s so good to see you!" He heard Dean saying.

"Dean! Dean! You are here!" The girl squealed cheerfully.

"You're just in time. I made my famous cheeseburgers!"

Cas sighed. So, their conversation would have to wait.

Dean was still holding Jo's hand when they entered the kitchen. And although Cas knew that Dean could smell it, he couldn't help the jealousy that was spreading in his chest. This was wrong! The only hand Dean was supposed to hold was his. Damn it!

"Jo, this is Cas. He is here to help Sammy because he is an Omega himself. "

"Cas, this is Jo. She is a very, very good friend of mine. "

While Cas shook her hand, he noticed two things. First of all, Jo was a beta and incredibly pretty, so she was Dean's type. And number two: she was definitely in love with Dean. Jesus Christ! When he started to be jealous of all the pretty betas around Dean, he had a lot to do.

Dean went back to the stove to finish dinner.

"Could you set the table, Jo?" Dean asked Jo.

The girl nodded and started taking dishes out of the cupboard. She knew exactly where the plates and cutlery were. It was clear that she was here often. Fuck! Cas didn’t like the thought at all. Of course, he knew how stupid this was. What did he expect? That Dean would change his mind about Omegas so easy. Obviously, he knew they were true mates and just didn't want him. It was clear that the Alpha liked Jo the way he smiled at her.

"Would you please take this to Sam?" Dean interrupted Cas thoughts.

Cas was about to reach for the tray when Jo asked, "Are you two together?"

"No!" Dean answered shocked.

Wow! Dean’s intonation made it very clear how absurd the idea was to him.

And suddenly Castiel's jealousy turned into pure rage. Fuck Dean Winchester! Fuck this whole stupid True Mate bullshit! Fuck everyone.

Jo nodded contented. Cas took the tray and left the kitchen without looking back.

He would stay at the Winchesters house until tomorrow or maybe one more day to help Sam. Thank God first heats never took long. Afterwards, he would ban Dean from his life completely. Hopefully, his own heat wouldn’t approach until then. Then he would most likely have to go to a hospital. That much was clear. True mate rejection heats were usually very bad.

After Cas brought the salad to Sam, he decided not to go downstairs again. He wasn’t hungry anymore and he really had no desire to watch Dean flirt with Jo.

Instead, he took a shower. Then he put on his pyjama pants and a t-shirt and lay down on Dean's former bed. Cas had no idea how much time had passed when someone finally knocked on the door, but by then it was already completely dark outside.

"Come in"

It was Dean holding a tray.

"I have something to eat for you. "

Dean entered the room and put the tray on the desk near the window.

"I'm not really hungry, but thanks, Dean. "

"Cas, what's wrong? You smell so sad. I'm so sorry if I did anything. . . "

Dean didn't get to finish the sentence.

Completely upset, Cas got up from the bed. Suddenly all the anger he felt earlier was there again. He longed to punch Dean in his much too pretty face.

"You're sorry? Why? What exactly are you sorry for, Dean? That you don't want me although we're probably True Mates? That you're flirting with a Beta girl right in front of me? That you'd rather fuck half the campus than get involved with an Omega? Tell me. . .What exactly are you sorry for!"

Dean looked at him in shock. Of course, the Alpha didn't expect such an emotional outburst, but Cas didn't care.

Dean ran his hand through his hair and looked down to his feet.

 "I'm sorry you seem to have someone like me as your true mate, Cas. I know you deserve someone better. Not someone. . . like me. A male whore. . . Gabriel told me that you would never. . . "

"Dean. . . " Suddenly Cas's body seemed to lose all its tension. Tears ran down his cheeks. Jesus Christ! Cas wanted to stay mad, he really wanted to. But how was he supposed to be angry with Dean if he looked so lost?

"I... I don't think you're a male whore. I…“

…I just want you to be mine, Cas thought. Fuck! Why wasn’t he able to say it out loud? He met his Ture Mate for fucks sake. Shouldn’t this be so much easier?

And then as if he was able to read his mind Dean crossed the room and took Cas in his arms. Oh, God! It felt so good, like coming home. Dean smelled like apples and cinnamon and every good memory the Omega ever had.

Cas buried his nose near Deans scent glands and inhaled deeply, while Dean started to stroke Cas back. With one hand Dean tried to draw Cas closer to him, while the other hand was now buried deep in the Omega’s hair.

How should he ever be able to get over his true mate? They belonged together. He felt it in every molecule. Cas started to suck at Dean's Scent glands. Maybe Dean would reject him, but he had to take everything from his Alpha that he could take. Even if it would kill him afterwards. He just had to…

And then as if he gave up fighting it, Dean pushed Cas against the wall with a deep growl.  Hungry he pressed himself close to the Omega. Fuck! Cas was already harder than he could ever remember. Slick was slowly dripping down his tights.

"Fuck, Cas! You don't know what you're doing to me. " Deans voice was husky.

Cas wanted to answer that Dean had the same effect on him, but he wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence so he just smashed their lips together. It was like a firework exploded inside of him. Even though this sounded like a cheap romance novel, Cas wasn’t able to describe the rush of emotions that raged inside him when her lips finally touched in another way. With a deep moan, Dean opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. When Cas started to grind against Deans groin, the other man gasped helplessly.

Then Dean began to rut against Cas hips as well. Castiel's body was acting on autopilot now. His hands slipped under Dean’s T-shirt caressing his stomach.

Oh god! It felt so good to touch the Alphas skin. He wanted to feel every inch of his mate. He wanted the other man to take him. Jesus, why didn’t Dean just take him?

„Dean! Please…“ Cas pushed his hips against Deans harder now.

„Yeah Baby, tell me what you want.“

„You! I want you. Dean, please… I need you“

Cas knew he should have been embarrassed because his voice sounded so incredibly needy, but he didn’t care.

Dean groaned and pushed Cas to the bed.

"Too many clothes" was all the Alpha mumbled.

Hastily both slipped out of their T-shirts and pants so that they could lie down on the bed dressed only in their underwear.

Both of them were panting loud now. Cas was leaking. His boxers were already uncomfortable wet, so he took them off. Dean helped him and spread his legs. It was a bit embarrassing to lie in front of the Alpha exposed like this. For a short moment, Cas felt insecure. Dean had so much experience while Cas had literally none.

But when Dean took his cock in his hands and licked the precome from the head all these thoughts disappeared immediately.

Castiel hips jerked up, so Dean had to hold them down as he took the Omega’s cock into his mouth and sucked it hard.

Cas's head fell back on the mattress as he moaned loudly.

 „Ahh… Dean…Fuck“

The sensation was driving him absolutely wild. Cas knew he wouldn’t last if Dean didn’t stop.

 “Dean… Dean, if you don’t stop this will be over soon…” Cas groaned.

Dean let go of Cas cock and started to lick between his butt cheeks. He spread them with relish and drove his tongue around the rim of the hole. Oh, God, this would be his end. There was a rush in his ears, his heart was beating so fast.

"Dean, please. . . I need. . . Ahh. . . " Cas was babbling now but he knew that Dean would like to prepare him properly because he wouldn't want to hurt him. The Alpha knew that Cas was a virgin. Careful Dean pushed one finger inside. The sensation was a little bit odd at first, but it got better and better. When Dean pushed a second finger inside Cas was already squirming.

“More! Alpha, I need more!” he demanded.

It wasn’t long before Dean added a third finger and the sensation when he touched Cas’ prostate was breathtaking.

"Alpha, please take me, take me…"

He needed Dean to fill him, to knot him, to mate him. He needed it so bad and he needed it now.

Finally, Dean slipped out of his boxers.

„You should turn around. It would be easier for you…“

“No! Dean, I want to see your face!”

He had to see the Alpha come undone. He wanted to kiss him while he was fucking him.

Dean couldn't suppress a loud moan.

He reached for a pillow and shoved it under Cas's ass.

Then he lined up his cock and slowly he started to push in. Cas gasped.

“Tell me if I am hurting you,” Dean demanded.

The Omega nodded, too focused on the new sensation to speak. There was a burning feeling at first but it was so good to have the Alpha inside of him. Fucking finally Dean was his. Even if it was just for this moment Cas would enjoy every second.

When Dean bottomed out, he stopped moving because he knew Cas would need some time to adjust.

But after a few seconds, Cas started to get impatient again.

“Move…”

The Alpha tried to go slow first, but Cas wanted him to go faster and harder. He wanted everything Dean was willing to give

When he felt Dean’s knot forming he started to panic for a moment, because… How the fucking hell should it fit into him.  Dean seemed to notice his thoughts because he tried to move away a little bit so his knot wouldn’t be locked inside the Omega. But Cas embraced Deans hips with his legs and pushed him even closer. Maybe this was the only time he would be together with Dean like this and he wanted everything.

Cas didn’t dare to ask the Alpha to bite him. He was too afraid that Dean would stop, but he needed more. He needed the Alphas knot.

“Knot me… please knot me…!”

With a loud moan, Dean pushed his knot inside and came. He was crying Cas name again and again and Jesus fucking Christ! This was so intense!

And this was it.. this was all it took for Cas to follow him over the edge.

Cas was arching his back his inner walls were clenching to milk even the last drop of Deans release.

This was the moment he realized he was so in love with Dean Winchester. It wasn’t just a crush. This was love. Maybe this shouldn’t have been a surprise because Dean was his True Mate, but right now he didn’t only know he loved the Alpha, he was feeling all this love rushing through him with full force. It was terrifying and so beautiful…

It took an eternity for them to control their breath.

Afterwards, Dean was lying on top of Cas, his nose buried in the Omegas neck, smelling and licking at the scent glands. Cas fingers were drawing circles on Deans back and he felt so safe and so happy. He knew Dean could smell it like he smelled the Alphas happiness.  They didn’t talk very much while they were locked together. They would talk tomorrow. Cas was so tired right now. And so they fell asleep while they were still locked together.

 

When Cas woke up it was already six in the morning. He knew that Dean was gone even before he looked at the other side of the bed. Of course, the Alpha was gone. Cas wasn’t able to stifle an unhappy laugh. Dean’s side of the bed was empty and cold. Deans scent was not very strong, so Cas was sure he left hours ago.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! It get's better, I promise! ^-^

***Cas***

Cas sat up and looked around the room. The tray with the burger from the night before was still on the desk. With a sigh, the Omega stood up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Somehow he wondered why he wasn't desperate, why he wasn't sad that Dean didn't want him. But he just felt numb. Like he's in a dream. It was weird. He put on jeans and a T-shirt and went down to the kitchen. He had to admit that he was very hungry by now. Besides, maybe he should bring some food to Sam as well. For sure the Omega had a rough night.

When he came into the living room, he saw Jo lying there on the couch. She must have fallen asleep in front of the TV.

Cas made some coffee and searched  inside the fridge for milk and eggs to make some pancakes. When he finished, Jo came into the kitchen.

"Good morning. Where's Dean? He didn't come downstairs again yesterday. "He wanted to watch TV with me. " She sounded disappointed.

"Morning, Jo. I don't know where he is. When I woke up, he was gone. " Cas was surprised how calm he was.

Jo cleared her throat. 

"You. . . . You two had sex yesterday, didn't you? I went upstairs because Dean didn't come back for so long, and then I… I heard you. " She didn't look at him, but just by her posture Cas realized how hurt she was. Pity spread through him. He knew how much it hurt to love Dean Winchester.

"Yes, we did. " Cas answered truthfully. Why should he ly to her?

"And now Dean's gone. " Cas laughed joylessly.

"I.... thought you were true mates. "  Jo said.

"Yes we are, but Dean still doesn't seem to want me. So there's still hope for you, Jo. "  Cas voice was soft.

Frightened, the beta girl looked at him and blushed. "I... "

"I'm sorry I'm so direct, Jo, but even a blind man can see you're in love with Dean. Your chances are good. He likes you, that's for sure. And at the end of the day, he wants a beta, not an omega, even if it's his True Mate. "

Cas shrugged his shoulders. Meanwhile, he had put Sam's breakfast on the tray.

"Excuse me, but I have to get this up to Sam. He must be hungry. "

"How come you're unaffected. Doesn't his rejection bother you? You talk about it like he forgot to buy milk or something. Like that doesn't really concern you. "

Cas tried to figure out what he felt. He knew she was right. It was weird that he was so calm about the whole situation. But the thought of Dean caused no pain or regret, only this numb feeling. In the farthest corner of his mind, an idea of what was happening began to form, but he didn't want to think about it. So he just shrugged his shoulders, took the tray and walked past Jo to the first floor. Worried, Jo watched him leave the kitchen. She also had a vague idea of what this was all about. And even if she was really a little bit in love with Dean, she didn't want him to be unhappy but she was more than sure that this would certainly make him unhappy for the rest of his life. So she grabbed her phone and texted Dean.

 

When he entered Sams room moments later, he was surprised. The heavy sweet scent of Omega in Heat had completely disappeared.

"Wow, is your heat over yet? That was quicker than expected. " Cas said.

"What? Why would you say that? I'm on a little break, but it's not over yet. "

"Weird! It doesn't smell like omega in heat anymore. "Cas tried to smell the air, but there was nothing. No scent at all.

Sam stared at Castiel.

"Cas did you use your scent blockers today?"

"What? No. Of course, I didn't. " The older Omega furrowed his brows

What did Sam mean? Why should he use the blockers again?

Sam took a deep breath.

"What happened? "he wanted to know.

"What do you mean? I don't understand. " Cas was really confused now.

“Come on Cas. Don’t tell me everything is all right. Obviously, you don't smell me, although yesterday was the last time I had a shower and the room should really smell like Omega heat. Besides, and that almost scares me even more, I can't smell you. And this although you don't use a Scent blocker. So, damn it. Don't tell me nothing happened. That sounds suspiciously like True Mate rejection to me. So what has my brother done?"

"Okay. You're right. We. . . we had sex last night. But even though I'm his true mate, he didn't bite me, and. . . this morning he was gone. "

"Fuck!"

"Come on, Sam. It's not that big of a deal. To be honest, I'm not really surprised. I'll probably slide into a little rejection heat and go to the hospital as soon as you get better. After that. . . "

"Damn it, Cas. Don't you understand what's happening right now? There will be no rejection heat! There won't be something like heats any more, cause this is way worse. This is a full True Mate Rejection, not only a true mate rejection heat. Do you understand what that means?"

Somehow everything Sam said made sense. It explained the strange fact that Cas felt so numb that he wasn't sad or desperate and that he didn't miss Dean. His inner Omega decided that it would not exist any longer. Like there would be no need of an inner Omega any longer now that he's been rejected by his matching Alpha. His first reaction was to panic. However, he quickly calmed down again. Actually, this was not a bad thing. Maybe it was the best thing that could have happened to him in this situation. From his biology lessons at school, he knew that he would still be able to have sex and feel pleasure. However, he wouldn’t be able to love or feel that he belonged to someone in the future. But wasn't that good? After all, it saved him a lot of suffering. How would he feel right now if he wasn't in full rejection? Surely he would be at the beginning of a terribly painful heat in the hospital. No. This here was clearly better.

"Might be. But I don't care, Sam. Honestly, it's not that bad. It's saving me some pain. Physically and psychologically. Dean doesn't want me, and my inner omega doesn't seem to want to suffer. " He shrugged.

Sam looked at him in horror.

„Cas! You can’t be serious! I knew my brother would have a freak out after finding his true mate, but he will come to terms. I am sure he will. I know he loves you…”

“Come on, Sam! You never saw us together. How would you know that, huh? I am sure he doesn’t care about me. So, let’s eat breakfast. Also, you should have a shower and I will change the sheets…”

“The fuck I will act like nothing happened. You and Dean are meant to be together for fuck's sake. You can’t do this…”

“Sam, there is nothing I can do. I didn’t plan this, it just happened. But I promise you, that it is ok.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you hate me now, ಥ_ಥ but after this chapter, we are nearly done with all the angst. Nearly! ^.~  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway!

***Dean***

 

The way to the cemetery took Dean nearly an hour.  He knew it was a bit childish and even pathetic to visit his mother’s grave in the middle of the night. But it was not the first time he tried to talk to her in that way. Of course, he was aware of the fact that dead people weren’t supposed to answer, but somehow he always felt better when he told her everything. So, no, this wasn’t the first time. In fact, he always came here when something big happened in his life. Like when Dad tried to change his life or when he was accepted into his dream college or the day when Jo’s dad died and left Ellen and her behind. Jo was only six years old and Dean knew how it felt to lose a parent. Jo was like a little sister to him and he felt so sorry for her.

Now he was passing the big Iron Gate. Mary Winchester's grave was on the little hill next to a gigantic oak. He bought some forget-me-nots on the night market for her.

He took the vase to fill it with water from the nearby water well. Then he placed everything at the grave.

 

“Hi, mum. I brought you some flowers. They are blue. I know you love blue flowers. I came here to tell you all the news. So, Sam presented as an Omega. Can you believe it? Okay, somehow it makes sense because Jess is an Alpha. I am so sure they are true mates. Speaking of true mates… I … I met my true mate as well. Can you believe someone like me has a true mate? Of course, you do. You always thought the best of me. Maybe you just had to… because you are my mother and therefore it’s kind of your job to believe in me like you did. But for me, this is some kind of miracle .I… guess I felt it at our first meeting but I tried to deny it. But you can’t deny your feelings when it comes to your true mate, can you? Cas, that’s his name… Cas is a male Omega. And he is so amazing, he is brave and strong and smart and he is so incredibly handsome. I am just… I was wondering how someone like him could end up as my true mate. This is… it’s insane and it’s awesome and its so fucking freighting. Sorry, Mum, I know you don’t like it when I am swearing.  But I am really scared. What if I screw this up, what if he doesn’t want me…. He didn’t ask me to bite him when we… You know what I mean, don’t you? You know I am not good with words and I am not good with people. And that’s the reason why I am here. Please help me. If you are somewhere in the sky watching me, please help me to find the right words and to do the right things. Please… I want to be with Cas more than anything else, but I am so scared…”

Tears were burning in his eyes now but he felt a little bit better, more confident. He could do this! He could be a good boyfriend. For Cas, he would try to be the best version of himself.

 

“Dean! Thank God! I hoped I would find you here.”

“Dad!? Why… did something happen to Sam?”

“No, Sam’s all right. Dean, I know you come here every time something big happens in your life … and I am sorry I eavesdropped what you told your mother… but you didn’t tell Cas you are driving to the grave, did you?”

“No, he was so fast asleep and he looked so peaceful. I didn’t want to wake him. But I left a letter. I told him that I have to tell her about him and that I will be back for breakfast. Why…”

“Oh fuck! Dean, I am so sorry… Cas didn’t find the note. He thought you rejected him…”

Dean’s eyes widened in horror.

“What! He thought I… Oh, my God! How bad is it? Is he in rejection heat? Fuck! We have to hurry up…”

Dean turned around and tried to run to his car, but his father held him back.

„Dean wait! Cas isn’t in rejection heat…“

Relieved, Dean stopped.

„Oh, thank God!"

„Dean, I am so sorry but it’s much worse. He is in full Omega rejection state.”

Dean heard what his father said, but his brain refused to process the words.

„What… what do you mean? I … I don’t understand….“

His father took off his fire cap and drove his hands nervously through his hair. Only now did Dean realize that his father was still in his fireman uniform. He hadn't even gone home to change. So this was more serious than Dean's mind wanted it to be.

"Son, Cas inner Omega thinks he is no longer needed and. . . "

„No! Please, Dad, tell me that this isn’t true. Please!“

“I am so so sorry, Dean. We have to go back. There is a little timeframe to undo a full Omega rejection state, so we…”

“Then let’s go. What are we waiting for?”

Dean headed to the Impala but his father took his arm and shoved him to his Truck.

“Boy, if you think I'm gonna let you drive in this state, then you're so wrong. I have no desire to see your car curled up around the next tree. We can get the Impala later.”

Without a struggle Dean let his father push him into the passenger seat.

 

When they arrived at the Winchester house they found Jo, Cas and also Sam in the kitchen.

Dean could smell that Jo and Sam were upset with him, he also smelled that Sam’s heat was nearly done but there was no scent at all from Cas. But the worst thing were Cas’ eyes. The Omega looked at him in a curious way but without any other emotion. Dean had to swallow very hard.

"How could you do this to Cas? Do you know how painful rejection heats are? Not to mention. . . " Jo started to attack Dean.

„Jo, stop it…“ John interrupted her.

„But Dad, she is right. Dean fucked up big time! And this time it’s…” Sam defended the Beta girl.

“STOP!” John Winchester used all his Alpha authority to stop them.

Dean wasn’t able to repress the tears from falling down his cheeks. There was no way to stop them. Of course, he fucked up big time, like Sam said because there was no universe where Dean Winchester would live happily ever after with something like a true mate. And of course, it was his fault. He should have talked to Cas about his fear to love someone, about ending up like his father. But like always he wasn’t able to use his words. And so Cas didn’t look for a note. He just assumed Dean rejected him.

“Sam, go upstairs to Dean’s old room. There must be a note… Where did you put it, Dean?” John said.

“It’s on the nightstand under Cas’ phone. I… I intended to be back long before you would awake, Cas…. and in case you would be up earlier I wrote a note for you. I thought… I thought you would check your phone if you realize that I am not around and… and then you would find the note… but… but you didn’t check your phone, did you?”

Jo, Sam and Cas looked at Dean in shock.

“You wrote a note?” Cas asked surprised.

Sam left the room to run upstairs.

“Fuck Cas! Did you really think I would just leave you after last night?” Dean knew there was no point in getting angry now, but he just couldn’t help it.

Cas looked at him with his big blue eyes which showed no emotion except surprise.

After a few moments, Sam came back and handed the note to Cas. Dean knew his brother had read it on his way down. He saw it in Sam’s eyes, saw the pitty.

“I am so sorry, Dean,” Sam said.

Cas read the note and his eyes grew even bigger.

“Dean…! I….”

“Did you even consider it for one moment, Cas? Did you think for one fucking moment that I couldn’t be like that? Someone who just doesn’t fucking care if his Omega goes into rejection heat? What am I to you? A fucking monster?”

Dean pressed his hands against his eyes to stop more tears from falling. This was a nightmare. A fucking nightmare.

“But... why didn’t you bond with me?” Cas asked sounding a little helpless.

“Because you didn’t fucking ask me to. I thought you might need more time. Just for once I wanted to do everything right, Cas. But I failed. Of course, I failed…”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

***Cas***

 

Cas felt incredibly guilty. Although he had no feelings for the Alpha right now, he knew that this misery wasn't Dean's fault alone. On the contrary. Damn it! He really hadn't considered for a moment that Dean might not have rejected him. He had really believed his true mate would just leave him even though he knew what would happen to the Omega afterwards.  In retrospect, that was just wrong. He should have known Dean would never do that. Just the way Dean cared about his family and with all the things Sam had told him, he should have realized Dean wasn't a bad person. How else could he have been his true mate?

Fuck!

Dean was standing opposite him, tears ran down his cheeks, his hands were clenched into fists and his eyes looked at him so desperately that Cas almost couldn’t breathe anymore. The Omega didn' t feel love for the Alpha anymore, but he wasn't made of stone completely. Of course, he was sorry, incredibly sorry. But pity certainly wasn't what Dean wanted. But what could he do?

Sam cleared his throat.

„Okay, this turned out to be more dramatic than I thought. But now we have to figure out what to do. I need my laptop. "

Cas knew that the heat of the younger Omega wasn't quite over yet. He should rest, eat or shower. Surely there would be another wave or two. 

„Sam, you should rest,“ Cas said.

„There is no time to rest now. I can rest afterwards. I remember that there was a possibility to fix this. I think there were some pills… But I have to research.”

Jo got Sam's laptop from the living room and Dean's brother went straight to work.

After a few minutes, he deflated disappointedly.

"Damn! It's already too late for the pills. They must be given within the first two hours. The only other option would be to bond. "

„You mean a mating bite?“ Cas asked.

„Yes, this Omega health page says that there is a fifty per cent chance to remove the full rejection if both claim their partners with a mating bite.  Afterwards, there should be as much touching as possible for about twenty-four hours. After this time the partners will know if it worked out… or not.“

“Only fifty per cent! Damn it” John said in frustration.

“Yeah, but this is the only chance,” Sam explained.

“What are the risks for Cas?” Dean asked.

Sam read through the article again.

“There are no risks for the partner in full rejection, but there are…”

“Okay, let’s do it!” Dean said.

“Dean! Listen. If you bite Cas your soul will always reach out for him, but if... if this doesn’t work the answer will always be just numbness.  This will be much worse than to lose a true mate.”

“I don’t care. We need to do this.” Dean answered.

How could he ever think Dean would have left him? But even if he wanted nothing more at this moment than to belong to this man, to love him again, he couldn’t do this. There was a fifty per cent chance that the Alpha would suffer until his death. No way!

“Dean, I don’t want you to suffer. I am feeling fine at the moment. I am sorry for assuming you would leave me but I can’t undo it. But I will not let you suffer all your life because of me."

„Cas, please. If you ever cared for me just a little bit, then let me try. Please!”

“Dean you could lose all your happiness. I don’t want that for you.”

“And what about you?”

“I am not unhappy, Dean. In fact, I am fine.”

“Only because you are fucking numb. Jesus Christ, Cas! Please! We need to try this. Do you really think I could become happy without trying to fix this? I need you!”

Cas knew that Dean had a point. Dean would always blame himself for this dilemma and then he would wonder all his life if they could have reversed it. Nevertheless, it was a bold step. What if it really didn't work out? If Dean suffered all his life? Okay, the Alpha wanted to try and finally, it was his decision, but wouldn't he be complicit?. His brain told him that it was crazy to put Dean's well-being at risk, but some voice in his heart screamed desperately that they should try it.

„Fuck! I don’t know what to do.“ Cas groaned.

„Cas, please…“ the Alpha begged again.

John Winchester hadn't said very much yet. Thoughtfully he stood there and watched the scene. But now he turned to Castiel.

„Castiel listen. From my point of view, Dean has no other chance than to try it. Of course, I don’t wish for my boy to go through the same shit as I have, but he lost his true mate already. So he will suffer anyway. Even if you didn’t bond yet. If there had been the slightest chance of saving Mary or bringing her back then, I would have taken it all. Do you understand? I would have done literally everything. So, although I hope more than anything else that this will end well and it will just be an unpleasant memory at some point, I am fully aware that we can't be sure that it will work out. There's a 50-50 per cent chance like Sam said. Still, I hope you'll give Dean a chance to try. Because otherwise, he'll always wonder what would have happened if you tried and that will slowly but surely destroy him. "

Of course, Mr Winchester was right. And if Dean was willing to take the risk of ending up unhappy, he might have to take the risk of living with Dean's life being destroyed. It would make him feel guilty his whole life, yet somehow he owed it to Dean. 

„Okay, let’s do it.“

The first time on this unfortunate morning Cas saw the Alpha smiling. And a little bit of hope was shown on his face.

„Thank you, Cas.“ He whispered.

 

„Okay! Jo, you should go home now, Sam return to your room. Cas and Dean, I suggest you do this mating thing in Deans old room, and I need a few hours of sleep. This night was exhausting!” John ordered and they all followed his lead.

 

When they were in Deans room, both of them looked at each other. It was a bit awkward to perform such an intimate act out of the blue, without sex or love on both sides.

“So, would you like to start, or should I…” Cas asked shy.

“I should start,” Dean said and Cas was very grateful.

“You are sure about this Dean, aren’t you?” The Omega asked one last time.

“Yes Cas, I am!” Dean answered determined.

So Cas bared his neck and waited for Dean to come closer, to lick the right spot and sink his teeth into his flesh. Without all the pheromones the bite hurt like a bitch but it got better when Dean lapped at the wound to clean it. After Cas had returned the favour, Dean headed to the bathroom to bring a first aid box. They cleaned up their wounds with antiseptics and bandaged them.

“So, now we only have to wait, I guess,” Dean said in a shaky voice.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here we go ^.^

***Dean***

 

„Okay, let’s do it,“ Cas said.

Oh, thank heaven! Relief washed over Dean when he heard the Omegas words. Cas was willing to try it. Maybe they had a chance.

„Thank you, Cas.“ He whispered.

It was awfully hard to get used to Cas's look, so polite and somehow unapproachable. For a moment Dean wondered what would happen if it didn't work out if Cas remained numb. Would Dean still try to stay close to him, or would it be too painful?

„Okay! Jo, you should go home now, Sam return to your room. Cas and Dean, I suggest you do this mating thing in Deans old room, and I need a few hours of sleep. This night was exhausting!” John ordered and they all followed his lead. Dean was glad his father had torn him out of his deep thoughts. There was no point in dealing with the worst already. He would have plenty of time for that when it really came to that.

When they were in Deans room, both of them looked at each other. Dean hadn't often thought about mating in his life, actually, it was exactly what he always wanted to prevent. But if he had imagined it in weak moments, then certainly not like this.

“So, would you like to start, or should I…” Cas asked shy.

“I should start,” Dean.

“You are sure about this Dean, aren’t you?” The Omega asked one last time.

To be honest, Dean wasn’t. He was afraid, terrified even. Afraid of what he would feel after the mating. But this was the only way. There was no going back now.

“Yes Cas, I am!” Dean answered determined.

So Cas bared his neck. Dean took a deep breath and closed the gap between them. He licked over Cas scent glands, sad that he didn’t smell anything of the Omegas intoxicating scent and then he bit down until he tasted blood. It took all his self-control not to go down on his knees.

It was like everything beautiful and good just got sucked out of him. That must be how Harry Potter felt when he was attacked by the dementors, Dean thought. He was so busy dealing with the deep pain in his soul that he didn't even notice Cas bite.

Afterwards, Dean headed to the bathroom to bring a first aid box. They cleaned up their wounds with antiseptics and bandaged them. It was good to have something to do to distract him.

“So, now we only have to wait, I guess,” Dean said in a shaky voice.

“Are you okay, Dean,” Cas asked with a sympathetic look.

Should he pretend or should he tell the truth? But what was the point of pretending to feel good?

“No. No, I am not. Jesus! I am so not okay.” Tears were running down Dean’s cheeks. Again. He hadn’t cried so much until his mother died.

“Fuck, I am so sorry. C’me here.” Cas hugged him and it felt so good. Maybe it was just Cas being so close, maybe it was because Cas T-shirt still smelled a little bit like him, but it was more bearable this way.

“What do you think about some Netflix and cuddling while we wait?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded and climbed on the bed.

They positioned the laptop in front of them and decided to watch some episodes of Prison Break. Dean knew the first few seasons, but it didn't matter. It was just to get as close to Cas as possible and kill time. It was hard for Dean to just lean on Casat first because he didn't know if it was all right with the Omega, but Cas just put his hand over Dean's shoulder and pulled him closer.

„It’s okay, Dean. You can relax. We decided to try this and so we should do everything that’s possible to make it work. So if the article says we should touch, we do.”

Dean nodded and tried to relax. Soon he fell asleep. He woke up three episodes later when Cas's stomach growled.

„Hey, sorry. I fell asleep.“

„Don’t mind. I think you needed a bit of your beauty sleep. How are you?“ Cas asked.

How did he feel? The numbness in his true mate's soul still hurt, but somehow he felt a bit better. Maybe it was because he had some rest.

“I am … not okay, but better.” Dean answered.

„Good to hear,“ Cas said while his stomach rumbled again.

A small smile was forming on Deans lips.

“We should get you fed. I make some Sandwiches and you should probably look at how Sam is doing.” Dean suggested.

“I like that you care for your brother even in this situation, Dean. You are a good man, I should have known better…”

Dean didn’t know how to respond so he only squeezed Cas shoulder for a short moment.

Dean went downstairs into the kitchen. His father was still asleep, so he filled a plate for Sam, Cas and himself.

He put ham and cheese on the sandwiches and started cutting cucumbers and tomatoes to place them on top. Now that Cas wasn't next to him, things got worse again. Dean noticed his hands trembling slightly and wondered how he could ever live with this condition if. . .

 „Ouch! Fuck!“ He cut his finger. Shit! Shit! Shit!

It hurt like a motherfucker. But somehow it distracted him from the numb feeling in his chest.

He just wanted to check how deep the cut was when Castiel stormed into the kitchen.

„Dean! What happened?“

Wow! Did he really cry loud enough for Cas to hear him upstairs in Sams room? That was kind of embarrassing.

“I just cut myself with the knife. It’s nothing…”

„Let me have a look.“ Cas checked Dean’s finger.

„Fuck it’s deep, but I think it’s not so deep that we have to go to the hospital. Stay. I get the first aid box from upstairs, okay?“ Without even realizing he kissed Dean on the forehead and run away.

Dean could only stare after him.

A few moments later Cas came back.

“Cas?”

The Omega was concentrating on patching up Dean’s injured finger.

“Cas….” Dean asked a bit louder.

The Omega looked up.

„Did… did you hear me scream or…“ Dean wasn’t able to finish the sentence. He didn’t want to get his hopes too high.

Surprised Cas looked at him.

“No, I…I think I felt it through the bond… Do… do you feel anything, Dean?”

“Yeah… there… there is some kind of tickling inside of me. I don’t know how to describe it. It’s like a fading anaesthetic syringe after the dentist.” Dean tried to explain.

“Yeah, I feel the same. Do you… do you think this is working?”

“Oh God, we can only hope, but for now it is something, isn’t it?”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your amazing comments! They are helping me so much to find the right inspiration to move on. ^-^

***Cas***

 

Cas knocked at Sams door but the other Omega didn’t want him to come in.

“Stop! Please wait a minute!” he shouted in panic.

“Could you… could you come back in a few minutes? I… I…”

“It’s okay Sam, I will be back in about five minutes.”

Cas returned into Deans room. For a brief moment, he had the feeling that he could smell the sweet scent of roast apple. But it was gone after a few seconds and Cas was sure that he just had imagined it because he remembered that Cas smelled like roast apples old leather and campfire.

When the five minutes were over he returned to Sams door and knocked again.

“Come in!” The younger Omega said and Cas entered the room. He knew the room should smell of Omega arousal because it was obvious Sam was in the middle of a wave, but he still smelled nothing.

“Hey, Cas. How are you?” Sam asked.

“I am fine thanks, but I am here to ask if you need anything”

“No, everything is fine. Thanks. I hope this is the last wave. It’s exhausting. How can you stand this every three months?”

“I don’t. I take suppressants.” Cas answered.

“Yeah, I definitely should think about taking suppressants too until I have someone around to help me.”

Cas smiled at him. He knew the unpleasant feeling of being helplessly at the mercy of his own biology.

“How is Dean?” Sam asked without looking at Cas.

The older Omega sighed and took a seat at the chair next to the bed.

“I think he is suffering a lot. I am sure it’s much worse than he thought or that he cares to admit. I feel so sorry for him. I hope this is working and he doesn’t have to stay like this… God, I would give anything to take this burden from him…”

“Do you feel anything right now?” Sam wanted to know.

Cas just shook his head.

“No, nothing. It’s strange and freighting because I know what I felt for your brother only a couple of hours ago but I even can’t remember the feeling itself. I see him and I only feel sorry. And it’s making me so sad to know that I hurt him every time I just look at him…”

“This has to work, Cas. If someone deserves to be happy it’s my brother. I believe…”

Cas wasn’t able to hear the last part of the sentence because a sudden pain rushed through him. He knew that something happened to Dean. So he just left Sams room and ran downstairs.

„Dean! What happened?“

The Alpha was standing near the sink, holding one hand tight to his chest. He was cursing and Cas saw blood dripping down on the floor.

“I just cut myself with the knife. It’s nothing…”

„Let me have a look.“ Cas checked Dean’s finger.

Again he smelled the scent of roast apple mixed with the coppery smell of blood. But there was no time to think about it now. He had to take care of Dean’s wound.

„Fuck it’s deep, but I think it’s not too deep. We don’t have to go to the hospital. I get the first aid box from upstairs, okay?“ Without even realizing he kissed Dean on the forehead and run away.

He was almost at the end of the stairs when he realized what he had done. And somehow it had felt… nice to touch Deans forehead with his lips.

Sam was standing in the doorframe of his room.

“What*s wrong?” he asked.

“Your brother cut his finger with a knife. I am searching for the first aid box. I think it's in Deans room.”

Sam smiled satisfied and Cas wondered why he smiled when his brother was hurt. Cas shook his head. That was kind of strange. But there would be time to think about this later.

When he came back to the kitchen the Omega immediately took care of Dean’s injured finger.

“Cas?”

“Cas….” Dean asked a bit louder.

The Omega looked up.

„Did… did you hear me scream or…“ The Alpha looked at him with so much hope in his eyes. Did he hear him scream? No. He only felt that something was wrong. And that was when he realized it. Of course, he felt Deans pain through their bond!

Surprised Cas looked at him.

“No, I…I think I felt it through the bond… Do… do you feel anything now, Dean?”

“Yeah… there… there is some kind of tickling inside of me. I don’t know how to describe it. It’s like a fading anaesthetic syringe after the dentist.” Dean tried to explain. And this was exactly what Cas felt right now. Something tickled inside of him especially when he looked at Dean and when he smelled roast apples like now. Jesus! Could it be…

“Yeah, I feel the same. Do you… do you think this is working?”

“Oh God, we can only hope, but for now it is something, isn’t it?” Dean answered and for the first time since their mating bites the Alpha didn’t look so lost anymore.

 

“Yes, it’s a start. Let me finish preparing the sandwiches, Dean. I think you need the rest of your fingers.”

“Hey boys. How late is it?” Mr Winchester asked when he suddenly entered the kitchen. He was still in his pyjamas and yawned while he reached for the coffee machine.

“Hey, Dad! It's two pm.”

“How are you feeling, Son?”

Dean shrugged.

“A little bit better. I cut my finger and… and we think that Cas felt it through the bond.” Dean smiled at Cas. A little hopeful smile. And when Cas smiled back Deans face light up even more. And Cas didn’t know exactly what he was feeling but somehow it felt nice to see Dean smile like that. He could get used to it.

 

After Sam had something to drink and to eat, they returned to Dean's room and ate the sandwiches while the watched some more Prison Break. The afternoon passed very quickly between watching Netflix and cuddling with Dean. So Cas was almost surprised when John called them for dinner, he had ordered pizza for everyone. And for the first time since Cas arrived at the Winchesters' house, they were eating together because Dean's father didn't have to work and Sam's heat had passed.

During dinner, Dean was remarkably quiet, but no one dared to ask him why because everyone could imagine what was on his mind. Even if there was a reason to hope, they didn’t know if it really worked.   They all knew that there still was no certainty now. According to Sam's research, there were enough cases in which a full rejection could only be partially reversed.

There was no question for Cas that Dean would sleep next to him that night. After all, they should be as close as possible.

So after dinner, they got ready for bed and Cas realized that his full rejection state had nothing to do with the fact that he wouldn’t be attracted to Dean any more. On the contrary!  
When the Alpha got out of the bathroom dressed only in his boxer shorts and with damp hair, Cas felt the longing very clearly. He quickly slipped past Dean into the bathroom. Under no circumstances did he want the alpha to recognize his arousal and get the wrong idea because although Cas body did react to the beautiful man in front of him, his soul was still numb. Even if there was this new tingling sensation in his chest. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, we are nearly done! I can't believe it!!!

***Cas***

 

When Cas woke up the next morning, he noticed two things immediately. First, the room smelled incredibly good of roast apples, old leather and campfire. Jesus! He knew that Dean smelled irresistible, but he had completely forgotten how much his smell affected him. The second thing he noticed was the fact that Dean wasn't there. The bed next to him was empty and it wasn't warm anymore. So Dean had got up some time ago. Cas looked around. This time he wanted to do everything right. He was looking for a note from Dean, checking his phone and the nightstand, but nothing. Could it be that. . . No. Not that again! Christ! He was starting to be doubtful about Dean again. Didn't the Alpha prove more than clear how serious he was? He would have put up with suffering all his life, only for a fifty per cent chance of being with Cas.

What else did Cas need to be sure? The Omega remembered everything that had happened the day before and it was impossible that Dean had just left him. Damn it! Those stupid doubts were the reason for all this shit that happened yesterday! He had to trust his Alpha! His Alpha?

Oh God, yes! Dean was his Alpha! Cas felt it. The bond! Jesus fucking Christ, it worked! He could feel Dean's presence quite clearly. So the Alpha couldn't be far away. And the Alpha was. . . happy. 

That's when the door opened and Dean came in with a big tray in his hands.

"Morning gorgeous!” He gave Cas a radiant smile.

“I smelled… I realized that you smell like you again when I woke up. And… and then I felt… you.. not only numbness. It was…” He cleared his throat. “I thought we would deserve breakfast in bed. What do you mean? There are pancakes, fried eggs with bacon, orange juice and of course coffee. I know how grumpy you are before you had your first cup of coffee.” He winked at the Omega with a happy smile.

Cas could only stare at Dean. How could he forget his feelings for the Alpha? All the love he felt for his mate suddenly washed through him. His green alert eyes, those incredibly soft lips, that damn hot body, every single freckle… Cas loved everything. The way Dean looked at him sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair after putting the tray down at the end of the bed. It was almost too much. This perfect man who had given literally everything for him, who always put the ones he loved first, who looked at Cas in awe right now, should belong to him? Cas knew he didn't deserve it, but he was so grateful that destiny decided Dean Winchester should be his true mate. So incredibly fucking grateful!

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Cas. . . " Dean whispered and sat down on the bed next to him.

The Omega felt love, gratitude and so much relief flowing through the bond. Of course, Dean must have felt his feelings too. The doubts but also the love. Almost shyly Dean came closer and kissed Cas. Light as a feather, his lips moved on Castiel's. The Omega clung to Dean's T-shirt like he was afraid the Alpha would run away every second.

"Dean. . . Dean. . . " Cas couldn't stop saying Dean's name between kisses. “I can’t believe it worked!”

„Yes it did!“ the Alpha reassured him.

„Please don’t ever leave me again!” Cas plead.

“I didn’t. I would never leave you. Maybe I tried to resist you at first but not after our night together.” The Alpha answered holding him close.

“I know… Now I know. Fuck, I was so stupid, Dean. I am so sorry! I don’t want to even imagine how terrible this was for you.” For a short moment, memories flashed through the bond. Memories of Deans soul reaching out to… nothing but numbness. Memories of the desperation the Alpha felt.” Oh God! Dean was willing to live like this for the rest of his life…” Tears were running down Cas cheeks now.

“Shhhht. It’s over now. Thank God, I have you back. I am so glad that I have you back…I was so afraid…” Dean soothed him.

Both men were crying now, but they didn’t care.

“I think I will be a bit clingy for the next days. I don’t want to be apart from you.” Cas said while he kissed Dean’s mating bite.

“Is that so?” Dean teased to lighten up the mood. “But I planned to have a shower after breakfast…”

“So I have to join you. What a shame!” Cas stated with a grin on his lips while he wiped away the tears with his fingers.

He felt the wave of excitement that reached him through the bond. Fuck! If this wasn't doing things to him. . .

„I think…“ The Alpha said. „I think sex with this bond will get very interesting.“

Oh yes! Definitely! Castiel agreed in his mind. The thought of having sex with Dean made his heart beat faster, but the thought of having sex with Dean while he was able to feel all of Dean's emotions through the bond was breathtaking.

“We should have our breakfast now, so we can take this shower as soon as possible.” The Omega suggested.

Dean laughed and put the tray between them. Only now did Cas realize how hungry he was. Together they ate and talked about everything and anything. About their dreams, about what they plan after college. Both found that they automatically included each other in their future life. They laughed at stories Dean told about Gabriel and Cas learned that Jo was really just a little sister to Dean. The surprise in Dean's eyes when Cas told him that Jo was in love with him was almost funny. And so it was past noon when they finally took the shower. It was amazing to openly look at Dean’s naked body and to see that the Alpha did the same visa versa. They kissed under the spray and their hands roomed curious over their bodies. Cas wasn’t able to tell where he began and where Dean ended. There wasn’t enough time to do much more than to jerk each other off, because Sam knocked on the door.

“Lunch is ready, hurry up. Ellen and Jo are here.”

Dean sighed.

“I would very much prefer to ignore him, but I think that would be very impolite.” He whined.

Cas didn’t answer. He kissed his mate with passion and took their hard members in one hand to stroke them together. Through the bond, he felt how close Dean already was.

“Fuck, Cas! Don’t stop! I love you! I love you so much!” The Alpha cried.

“Dean! Fuck! I… I love you too! I love you!” Cas answered though he knew he didn’t have to say it loud because Dean was able to feel it through the bond.

When Dean was falling over the edge a few moments later, Cas felt it as well. The sensation of Deans orgasm together with the love confession set him over the edge too. It was only a little handjob but the feeling was so intense. Both men were still shaking when they managed to breathe normally again.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter! I hope you like all the tooth-rotting fluff! ^.^

***Dean***

 

Together they entered the kitchen hand in hand ten minutes later. Dean knew that everyone would see and smell how happy they were. But there was nothing he wanted to do to hide it. He was happy. Very happy! And everyone was allowed to know.

They welcomed Ellen and Jo and took a seat. For the first time Dean realized how Jo looked at him and even if he knew she was happy for him she looked sad. How could he not have noticed? Cas was right.

“Hey boys, I hope you are hungry. I made Lasagne.” John said with a smile on his lips.

“Oh yeah, Dad. I love your Lasagne. It smells delicious!” Dean answered.

He knew he would have to let go of Cas hand eventually to hold the fork but he made sure their thighs were bumping together.  It seemed nearly impossible not to touch Cas. But it was okay, he knew Cas wouldn’t care.

“Oh John, Dean was right. This is really the best Lasagne I ever had.” Ellen stated after a while.

John smiled at her. “Thank’s Ellen. It’s Mary’s recipe. She was a great cook. ” John replied warmly.

“By the way, we are really grateful that you two were able to figure this out. Jo told me everything. A full rejection state isn’t very funny.” Ellen said to Dean and Cas.

Cass looked at Dean for a second. "Me too, Ellen. I can't tell you how happy I am. "

Dean put the fork away and pressed his hand briefly over Cas‘.

Sam choked. „Please don’t kiss! I wouldn’t survive it! You are so cute together it’s gross!”

John, Ellen and even Jo chuckled.

Dean just smiled at Cas. Of course, he wanted to kiss his Omega now but he wouldn't do that just because of Jo. Not right in front of her.

"When are you guys going back?" John wanted to know.

"Tomorrow morning. We're in no particular hurry. " Dean answered.

"Yes, especially not me. "  Cas said.

"Why" Sam wanted to know.

"I have to confess to the principal that I lied about my second gender. I have no idea how he'll react. Maybe he'll throw me out. "

Dean pressed his thigh harder against Castiel's. No matter how things turned out. He'd be behind the Omega. If Cas lost his room, they'd find a small apartment together. Even if Dean didn't know how they'd handle to pay for it right now. But he'd find a way. If Cas were to drop out of college, they'd find another place to study together. There was no way he would ever leave his Omega again.

"I don't think so. "  Ellen replied. "You're a male omega. He wouldn't dare. Imagine the negative publicity.I can see the headlines: _Male Omega is afraid of assaults and conceals his true second gender. Therefore he was expelled from College.  . ._ No! Never! He might as well quit his job on his own. Believe me," Ellen replied.

"I hope you're right, Ellen!" Cas stated with a sigh.

 

***

 

"Hey, you two!" Gabriel welcomed them when they came into his room.

"Dean-o, I have to say, it's unusual to always see you hand in hand with the same person. But to be honest, it suits you. " Castiel's cousin grinned at him.

Dean couldn't resist giving Cas a brief kiss on his lips. "I didn't have Cas before ... " He answered even though he knew it sounded sappy.

But he didn't care. With Cas, chick flick moments were no longer embarrassing for him. On the contrary!

"Aww!" Gabriel raved.

 „You two are so sweet it’s going to ruin my teeth!”

“Oh no, Gabe! Don’t blame your caries on us! I am sure your teeth will be ruined by the tons of sweets you eat on a daily basis.” Cas disagreed.

“You have a point, Cousin! By the way. How was your talk with the principle?”

“He was very angry at first. Wanted to dispel me from the dorms. But then he made up his mind and decided to give us one of the couple rooms.”

Gabriel laughed out loud.

“What did you do? Did you threaten him with anything?“

„No! Of course not! But…I might have reminded him that I am a very rare male Omega. And …maybe I asked him if he was aware of the fact that I had to inform the Male Omega Center that I would be homeless…”

“Oh God! Cassi! I didn’t know you had it in you! Such a bad boy! I am proud of you! Dean, you seem to be a good influence!”

To be honest. Dean was very proud of Castiel as well. He had managed this situation with bravo.

“Oh! I nearly forgot.” Gabriel went to his desk and took his purse.

“I owe you fifty bucks, Dean!”

What? No! Dean felt the panic rise in his chest. He didn’t want Cas to think that anything that happened between them was about the bet.

“No, Gabe. I don’t need your money. I got everything I ever wished and more.”

“Did I tell you how gross you tow are? I really like sweets but this is far too much! And I don’t care if you need the money. We made a bet and I lost. You seduced my little cousin before Halloween. Congratulations Dean!”

“I won’t take the ….”

“Dean! Are you insane! Of course, you will take it!” Cas went to Gabriel and ripped the money out of his hand.

"Burgers at the Diner and the movies afterwards. What do you think, Dean?" The Omega waved with the money. Smiling, he went back to Dean and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

Dean could only stare at him.

„Oh God, I love you!“ Dean said and kissed the Omega with passion.

They heard a choking noise from Gabe. “Fuck guys, get a room. This sweet sappy love posturing is disgusting!”

A giggle escaped Castiel’s lips but of course, he didn’t stop kissing Dean. He never would!

 

<3   <3   <3     _ **THE END**_       <3   <3   <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's over! Thank you all so much. Your comments cheered me up all the time! It was amazing! <3 <3 <3  
> I started a new soulmate story (white wings) if you are interested.  
> And as soon as I will finish my other ABO story (the true mate) I start something new. I plan another ABO. But this time with another dynamic. There will be Alpha Dean and Alpha Cas. Maybe you will like it! ^.^


End file.
